Catastrophes Digitales
by Alounet
Summary: 2010 - Koushiro rejoint Gennai lors d'un séminaire scientifique en Suisse, persuadé que depuis la défaite de Malo Myotismon, les Digimons ont investit le monde réel. Il ignore encore que les anciens élus sont sur le point de voir leur vie bouleversée...
1. Nouveau Départ

**Catastrophes Digitales**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Afin de m'occuper tout l'été avant de pouvoir reprendre les fics que j'ai en commun avec le lapin bleu sans pattes, j'ai eu l'idée d'une nouvelle fic à chapitres ! Rassurez vous, si ce premier chapitre est déjà posté c'est que l'intégralité des chapitres est écrit… Au moins, l'histoire aura une fin !

Alors tout d'abord les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même les Digimons. Pour écrire cette fiction j'ai du énormément me documenter. Vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite…

Ce chapitre est le plus court de tous, car il s'agit plus ou moins d'un Prologue.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire comprendra des scènes Yaoi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Nouveau départ**

_Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon_

Koushiro Izumi n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance. Il avait beau avoir désormais 21 ans, il n'en restait pas moins ce jeune garçon intelligent, poli, serviable et au quotient intellectuel des plus brillants.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit un jeune adulte, Koushiro vivait toujours chez ses parents. Il n'avait aucune raison de déménager sachant qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie, se déplaçait souvent à l'étranger pour différents séminaires ou dans le cadre de ses études..

Sa mère ne s'en plaignait évidemment pas. Yoshie était toujours la même femme d'intérieur. Aimant prendre soin de son mari, adorant cuisiner de bons petits plats et surtout, aimant son fils plus que tout au monde. Lorsque Koushiro s'absentait pour plusieurs jours – voir plusieurs semaines – elle dissimulait son inquiétude de sorte que son fils puisse partir tranquille.

Egalement, elle savait que régulièrement, Tentomon l'accompagnait et pourrait le protéger peu importe le danger qui viendrait à tomber sur son fils. Et cette pensée parvenait à la calmer.

Koushiro préparait justement un nouveau départ à Genève, en Suisse. Il avait rendez-vous avec de jeunes chercheurs européens afin de débattre d'une théorie sur laquelle il travaillait depuis maintenant huit ans. Après avoir réunit tous ses documents dans sa valise et rangé son ordinateur portable dans sa pochette, il rejoignit ses parents au salon.

- Papa, tu peux me conduire à l'aéroport s'il te plaît ? Mon avion décolle à 13h30.

- Pas de problème fiston.

Masami se leva de son fauteuil et éteignit la télévision. Yoshie sortit de sa cuisine, un repas préparé rangé dans un sac en papier qu'elle tendit à son fils.

- Soit prudent. Sais-tu quand tu seras de retour à la maison ?

- A priori la semaine prochaine. Je vous enverrais un e-mail pour vous tenir informé.

Yoshie embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de le laisser partir avec son mari et Tentomon.

Les trois garçons grimpèrent dans la voiture de Masami. Ce dernier mit le moteur en route, accrocha sa ceinture et démarra :

- Tu peux faire un détour par l'appartement de Taichi s'il te plaît ? demanda le jeune rouquin à son père.

- Bien sûr. Il est dans le quartier d'Akasaka maintenant, c'est bien ça ?

- Tout à fait.

C'est ainsi que père, fils et digimon se mirent en route jusqu'à l'appartement de Yagami. Koushiro semblait préoccupé depuis quelques temps, un détail qui n'échappa pas ç son père et qui lui fit remarquer sur le trajet

- Tu sais que si tu as un soucis tu peux m'en parler sans aucun problème ?

Le jeune prodigue sembla sortir de ses pensées et répondit à son père :

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin, Masami regarda Tentomon dans le rétroviseur.

- Et toi Tentomon ? Impatient de découvrir Genève ?

- Vous savez, j'ai toujours le mal de l'air quand je suis dans un avion. Je ne suis donc pas vivement enchanté à l'idée de partir.

Masami se mit à rire. Tentomon avait beau avoir la faculté de voler lorsqu'il se digivolvait, il n'en restait pas moins très peu rassuré lorsqu'il volait par un tout autre moyen.

Au bout d'une petite demi heure, la voiture se stoppa devant la résidence de Taichi.

- Je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Koushiro sortit seul de la voiture demandant à Tentomon de rester avec son père. Il alla directement vers l'interphone et se présenta. Taichi, ravit, lui ouvrit afin qu'il monte le rejoindre.

La résidence était bien située, dans un quartier très calme. Taichi y avait emménagé après avoir obtenu son stage dans l'une des ambassades de la ville. Il n'y avait pas emménagé seul puisqu'il y vivait en compagnie de Yamato, son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était ravit d'accepter cette colocation, l'éloignant de l'univers des Teenage Wolves. Bien que le groupe était fort de son succès depuis plusieurs années et que les ventes de disques ne s'arrêtaient pas, le jeune blond avait envie d'un peu de recul afin de réfléchir à son avenir et ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

Koushiro admirait son ami pour cela. Il était assez mature pour se remettre en question et faire le point sur sa carrière. Contrairement à de nombreuse stars, jamais n'avait-il pris la grosse tête et renié ses amis.

Taichi ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et laissa entré son ami d'enfance.

- Toujours aussi sérieux, fit remarquer Taichi en regardant le costume de Koushiro.

Koushiro salua son ami et entra dans l'appartement. Agumon et Gabumon étaient devant la télévision. Ils saluèrent poliment leur invité.

- Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?

- Pas du tout, merci.

Koushiro ouvrit sa mallette tout en continuant :

- Je ne reste pas. J'ai un avion à prendre, je voulais juste passer te rendre ton digivice.

Koushiro posa l'objet électronique de Taichi sur sa table et le remercia.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda le jeune brun.

- Je suis en bonne voie. J'attends toujours un retour de Gennai.

Taichi remarqua l'air pré-occupé de son ami et lui demanda :

- Tout va bien ? Il y a un problème dans le Digimonde ? pensa naturellement l'ancien sportif.

Koushiro détestait mentir et changea de sujet :

- Je dois te laisser, je vais être en retard. On se revoit à mon retour.

Koushiro se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, saluant les Digimons. Taichi l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Si nous étions en danger, tu nous avertirais pas vrai ?

- Je ne suis sûr de rien pour le moment, il est inutile de créer une panique.

Taichi se posa contre sa porte et décida de ne plus ennuyer son ami et il le laissa partir. Le jeune brun referma la porte et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Yamato sortit de la salle de bain, pantalon et chemise flambant neuf. Il alla se servir une tasse de café et demanda à son ami :

- C'était la voix de Koushiro que j'ai entendu ?

- Oui, confirma Taichi, il passait me rendre mon digivice.

Taichi récupéra justement son digivice qu'il regarda quelques minutes avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

- Je dois filer, annonça Yamato. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon père au Fuji TV. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore m'annoncer qu'il souhaite faire un reportage sur le chanteur vedette des Teenage Wolves.

Taichi se mit à rire, Yamato détestait que ses parents utilisent la notoriété de leur fils dans un but publicitaire pour leur carrière.

- Tu rentres tôt pour le dîner ? demanda le jeune brun.

- J'espère, et toi ta journée ?

- C'est congé pour moi cette semaine, fut ravit d'annoncer le jeune brun. Je vais voir Daisuke avant qu'il ne parte.

- Ah oui, le tournoi de football… Salue le de ma part, fit Yamato avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée..

Taichi lui courut après et lui demanda :

- Tu n'oublies rien avant de partir gros bêta ?

Yamato le regarda laissant apparaître un sourire mi-amusé mi-gêné. Il avait toujours une main posée contre la poignée de la porte, puis se rapprocha doucement de son ami avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres

- Bonne journée mon cœur.

Taichi laissa alors partir le jeune rockeur, se préparant lui même à bientôt quitter l'appartement.


	2. Chacun sa vie

_**Catastrophes Digitales**_

_Second chapitre de cette nouvelle production made in Alounet ! Si dans le premier chapitre, on faisait un peu le point sur Koushiro ou Taichi, ce chapitre plus long servira surtout à mettre en place nos autres protagonistes …_

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Chacun sa vie**

_Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon_

Taichi avait laissé l'appartement entre les mains d'Agumon et Gabumon. Les deux compagnons restaient souvent sans qu'il n'y ait jamais eu aucun soucis. Par contre il savait que s'il les laissaient se balader en pleine ville, ils étaient capable de faire bien des bêtises.

Comme à son habitude, l'ancien sportif était en retard. Il regarda sa montre et se pressa dans les transports en communs. Il devait retrouver Daisuke au stade de foot.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le stade, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle. Il en profita pour scruter du regard cet endroit ou il avait effectué bien des prouesses. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait tout à fait pu continuer à s'entraîner et à devenir joueur professionnel comme le devenait Daisuke désormais. Mais il savait qu'il aurait eu bien des contraintes.

Lorsqu'il avait accepté que son histoire avec Yamato devienne sérieuse, les deux garçons avaient su que l'un des deux devrait faire des compromis. Ou l'un était rock star, ou l'autre était footballeur. C'est sans regrets que Taichi fit ce sacrifice. Il aimait bien trop Yamato pour le laisser ruiner sa carrière qui se voulait déjà nationale.

Autant dire que leur vie de couple n'était pas des plus reposantes. Et pour beaucoup de personnes, comme leurs parents et tout inconnu, Taichi n'était que le colocataire d'une vedette de la chanson.

- Taichi ! Tu rêvasse mon vieux ?

L'ancien sportif sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut Daisuke, un sac sur les épaules, en compagnie de Veemon arriver vers lui.

- D'anciens souvenirs qui refont surface, répondit Taichi en saluant ses deux amis.

- Tu es sûr de pas vouloir m'accompagner ? Je sais que tu as arrêté le foot mais…

Taichi l'arrêta tout de suite :

- C'est une chose que tu dois faire seul… Et j'ai d'autres obligations ici.

Le jeune brun pouvait sentir la tension qu'avait son jeune ami en face de lui. Après tout il allait partir s'entraîner en Afrique du Sud et faire partie de l'équipe qui représenterait le Japon lors de la compétition de la FIFA 2010 (1) *. Taichi était très fier de son jeune élève.

- Vous partez le week end prochain ? demanda Taichi.

- Ca va être génial ! se réjouit d'avance Veemon. Il paraît qu'il fait très chaud là bas !

Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter des projets de Daisuke et de ce qui l'attendait dans son avenir proche.

Pendant ce temps, Yamato arriva à la Fuji TV. Il alla se garer dans le parking et monta rapidement dans les locaux de son père. Tout en saluant différentes personnes sur son passage, Yamato se retrouva rapidement au cinquième étage ou il alla se présenter à la secrétaire de son père. Celle-ci le laissa passer.

- Bonjour papa.

Yamato posa ses lunettes de soleil sur le bureau de son père, enleva sa veste et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face au bureau de son père.

Hiroaki était penché sur une pile de paperasse, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Après avoir dit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il lâcha ses documents pour reporter son attention sur son fils :

- Salut fiston. T'as l'air en forme…

Sachant pertinemment la raison de sa présence, Yamato demanda directement à son père :

- Pour quelle émission ?

Percé à jour, Hiroaki lui répondit très sincèrement :

- Vous avez toute une série de concerts prévus à partir du mois d'avril à travers le Japon. Ca vous permettra d'avoir un bon coup de publicité, défendit le père de Yamato.

- J'en parlerais aux autres membres, se résigna directement Yamato.

Il savait entre autres que son père avait raison bien que cela l'agaçait qu'il puisse profiter de lui aussi facilement. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié Hiroaki qui commença à exposer les déférentes idées de la production.

- Toutes tes fans se demandent sans doute si tu as une petite-amie, continua Hiroaki. D'ailleurs, elles ne sont pas les seules !

Yamato s'enfonça d'avantage dans le fauteuil du bureau de son père. Il était toujours mal à l'aise de devoir mentir à son père depuis des années. Mais il pouvait risquer de mal prendre l'information. D'ailleurs, son petit-frère Takeru semblait plutôt d'accord avec lui. Tout en pensant à son frère, Yamato en profita pour changer de sujet.

- Maman et Takeru vont rester encore longtemps en France ? demanda le jeune blond à son père.

Hiroaki se servit une tasse de café tout en répondant à son fils :

- D'après ta mère, ton grand-père ne va pas bien du tout. Et Takeru trouve que Paris est une ville plus qu'intéressante pour puiser son inspiration…

- Il est toujours sur les mémoires du Digimonde je présume ?

- A peu de chose près, je crois oui, répondit Hiroaki. Que penserais tu de les rejoindre une semaine ou deux ?

- La France ? Non merci pour moi, rétorqua le jeune blond qui se leva. Tu me tiens au courant pour ton reportage ?

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas rester en place, répondit Hiroaki en se moquant de son fils et en le saluant.

Yamato quitta les bureaux de la Fuji TV. Il sortit alors son téléphone portable et envoya un message à son frère Takeru. Ce dernier lui manquait. Il était partit depuis déjà deux mois. Le temps lui paraissait très long.

_Mars 2010 – Paris en France_

Takeru était assis sur la terrasse d'un café. Il était en train d'écrire dans le journal qu'il tenait. Depuis près de six mois, Takeru s'était décidé à écrire l'intégralité de ses mémoires sur ses aventures dans le Digimonde. Ayant trouvé depuis plusieurs années un don dans l'écriture, il s'était refusé à devenir journaliste comme ses parents. Aussi préférait-il la profession de journaliste.

Le jeune blond était arrivé en France avec sa mère Natsuko peu après le nouvel an. Son grand-père étant tombé malade, il avait demandé sa fille à ses côtés. Entre temps, Natsuko avait décidé d'emmener son fils en Vendée pour rencontrer l'une de ses tantes. Sauf que durant leur séjour, ils furent au cœur d'une terrible tempête qui paralysa toute la région (2) *.

Afin de faire un reportage papier complet, Natsuko resta quelques temps en compagnie de sa sœur et demanda à Takeru de retourner auprès de son grand-père.

Depuis trois semaines maintenant il attendait le retour de sa mère. Il avait également accentué ses cours de français afin de lui permettre de circuler plus librement dans le pays. Fort heureusement, il avait trouvé un professeur de talent.

C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui le rejoint sur la terrasse en compagnie de Floramon et Patamon. Elle arriva derrière le jeune blond, posa ses mains sur ses yeux et se mit à rire :

- Catherine, tu crois vraiment me faire peur comme ça ?

La jeune fille blonde se mit à rire et s'installa sur une chaise face à son ami. Floramon alla sur ses genoux tandis que Patamon se posa sur les genoux de son compagnon.

- Catherine m'a emmené manger une glace, elle ! se plaignit Patamon qui trouvait que son ami n'était pas généreux.

- Tu es un vrai goinfre, rétorqua l'écrivain en herbe. Je suis sûr que tu ne mangeras pas ce soir.

- Si c'est toi qui cuisine, alors non, répondit la petite boule de poil. Mais si c'est Catherine…

Takeru fut gêné et enchaîna :

- Je crois que Catherine à autre chose à faire que de cuisiner pour nous tous les jours.

- Ca ne me dérange pas ! De toute façon la fac est encore bloqué pour une durée indéterminée…

- C'est gentil, répété Takeru, mais je ne veux surtout pas abuser de ta bonté.

Catherine adorait Takeru, mais par moment, elle le trouvait bien trop convenant et trop bien élevé. Il était toujours persuadé de profiter des autres et s'excuser constamment pour un oui ou pour un non, ce qui l'agaçait légèrement.

- N'en parlons plus, je vous ferais un plat typiquement français ! Tu sais ou sont les livres de cuisine Floramon ?

- Dans la vieille malle au grenier !

Catherine se leva, tout comme son Digimon, puis fit la bise à Takeru comme il était de rigeur en France.

- Je vous retrouve ce soir, à tout à l'heure !

Les deux filles s'en allèrent en courant pour s'empresser de retrouver leurs livres de cuisine. Au même instant, le portable de Takeru émit un léger son. Takeru le sortit de sa poche et vit que son frère venait de lui envoyer un message. Il lui indiquait qu'il lui manquait tout en se demandant quand il rentrerait.

- C'est encore Hikari ? demanda Patamon.

- Non, c'est mon frère.

Si Patamon venait de poser cette question, c'était parce que Takeru n'avait toujours pas répondu aux messages de la jeune fille. Et les messages étaient nombreux. Cette dernière était en Chine depuis sept mois maintenant, et leur en amitié était bien affectée. Surtout depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'un des digi-sauveurs vivant là-bas, un dénommé Hoi.

_Mars 2010 – Hong Kong en Chine_

- Tout va bien Hikari ? demanda le digimon chat à sa partenaire.

L'oreille de la jeune fille était en train de sonner, ce qui la déconcentra quelques minutes de ce qu'elle regardait avec sa compagne.

- Quelqu'un doit penser à moi, fit-elle tout en souriant.

- Que penses tu des clichés que tu as pris hier ?

Hikari était en train de travailler sur son dernier book photo. Afin de valider son année, elle s'était engagé dans un programme d'échange d'étudiants. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva en Chine afin de parfaire son Book photos sur tout ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir dans ce vaste pays.

Le départ du Japon fut assez douloureux. Elle allait partir pour neuf mois loin de sa famille, jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivé. Sa mère lui manquait, son chat, ainsi que son frère. Ses amis. Et Takeru. Surtout qu'avant son départ, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient plus ou moins disputé sans qu'ils ne se soient réellement réconciliés. D'ailleurs, ses nombreux messages restant sans réponse, la jeune japonaise sentait bien que le malaise était toujours présent.

Cependant, elle restait sur ses positions. Pour elle, Takeru ne devait pas faire tout un roman sur leurs aventures dans le Digimonde. Ces dernières étaient personnelles, et le monde entier n'avait pas à savoir. Evidemment, l'existence des Digimons était connu de tous. Mais depuis quelques années, les humains avaient su montrer qu'ils étaient tous ambitieux quant à l'idée de découvrir le monde Digital. Un accès qui, avec l'aide de Gennai, restait uniquement réservé aux élus.

Alors expliquait dans un livre le détail de leurs allées et venues ne serait qu'un manuel pour ces êtres mal intentionnés.

- Et si j'avais tord en voulant devenir photographe ?

- Pourquoi te poses tu cette question maintenant ? demanda Gatomon à son amie.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'y pense. J'aime bien enseigner dans la classe des neveux des frères Hoi. Et si j'étais destinée dans l'enseignement ? Si j'étais faite pour guider des enfants dans leur vie ?

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer, tu le sais, répondit le Digimon.

Hikari prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- J'aurais l'impression de régresser. Regarde autour de nous. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il fait. Daisuke sera footballer, Iori étudie le droit, Miyako est mariée…

- Mais tu sais que ces décisions, ils les ont prise parce que tu les vais conseillé ? fit remarquer Gatomon.

- Et quand j'essaye de conseiller mon meilleur ami, je n'y arrive pas.

Hikari regarda le plafond en laissant tomber son crayon.

- Si nous allions prendre l'air ? proposa Gatomon.

- Très bonne idée, répondit-elle en regardant la photo prise au mariage de Miyako qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Toute la bande était réunie autour du couple, heureux de l'événement…

_Mars 2010 – Kyoto au Japon_

Miyako était en train de travailler dans son jardin. Elle avait décidé de planter différentes plantes pour égayer le jardin. Son mari l'avait accompagné et elle s'était mise à la tâche en rentrant.

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauve était une parfaite femme d'intérieur. Plus que cela, elle était comblée depuis son mariage l'été dernier. Après cinq ans de vie ensemble, Ken lui avait enfin proposé de l'épouser. N'attendant que cela, Miyako accepta rapidement et les noces furent célébrées avec leurs amis et leurs familles pour être témoin de leur amour.

Rapidement, ils firent l'acquisition d'une maison dans la campagne de Kyoto, ou Ken travaillait depuis un an comme officier de police. Il ne cachait cependant pas son ambition d'ouvrir sa propre agence de détectives. Quant à Hawkmon et Wormon, ils étaient les digimons les plus heureux à partager le bonheur de leurs compagnons.

Tandis que la jeune femme était en train de planter un dernier géranium, elle sentit quelques coups dans son ventre. Elle posa sa main sur celui-ci et s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle avait une nouvelle contraction. Elle était enceinte de sept mois et l'accouchement était prévu fin mai. Elle savait qu'elle vivrait le plus beau jour de sa vie, après son mariage, mais elle ignorait qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de contraintes à porter un petit être dans son corps.

Ken arriva dans le jardin et vit son épouse assise, tout en tenant son ventre. Il se précipita à ses côtés :

- Tout va bien ?

- Très, répondit Miyako en souriant, il me fait simplement savoir qu'il est content.

- Il ? Et si c'était une fille ?

- Alors elle pourra jouer au foot avec Daisuke, répondit la jeune femme en riant.

Ken aida son épouse à se relever et regarda le jardin qu'elle venait d'entretenir. Il était très fier de la jeune femme. Que ce soit pour l'intérieur ou pour l'extérieur, elle entretenait la maison d'une perfection absolue.

- Comment c'est passé ton travail ?

- Tu sais rien d'exceptionnel. Quelques délits par ci par là.

- Et ton nouveau co-équipier ?

- Il me fait comprendre qu'il a de l'expérience et qu'il sait tout mieux que moi, répondit le jeune homme tout en rentrant à l'intérieur de sa maison.

Miyako se posa sur une chaise de la cuisine tandis que Ken leur servait un thé glacé à l'un et à l'autre.

- Mes parents viennent nous rendre visite ce week-end, annonça Ken. Ca ne t'ennuie pas ?

Miyako adorait ses beaux-parents et ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas. C'était des personnes fort gentilles qui l'acceptèrent rapidement dans leur famille. Au loin la télévision était allumée et le journal télévisé évoquait le tremblement de terre qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente (3) *. Il était d'une magnitude 6,5 sur l'échelle de Richter. Miyako n'était jamais rassuré d'entendre ce genre de choses, surtout maintenant qu'elle deviendrait maman.

Hawkmon et Wormon descendirent du premier étage et Ken les servit également en thé glacé.

- J'oubliais, j'ai croisé Haruhiko, le père de Sora, au commissariat. Elle lui a demandé de nous remettre ce paquet.

Ken tandis un paquet à son épouse qui le prit tout en déposant son verre. Elle l'ouvrit et rapidement découvrit tout un ensemble de layettes que leur amie avait confectionné spécialement pour le bébé. Elle avait tout réalisé dans des couleurs neutres, personne ne sachant encore le sexe du bébé.

- C'est adorable! C'est sa première ligne de vêtements pour bébés… Il t'a dit quand elle pensait rentrer ?

- Elle doit encore présenter sa collection en Espagne. Pour le moment elle est encore en Italie.

- J'espère qu'elle sera rentrée à temps pour la naissance du bébé.

Miyako rangea les cadeaux de Sora dans l'armoire ou elle mettait toutes les affaires de leur prochain enfant. Machinalement, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre tout en pensant à son amie qui se trouvait en Italie.

_Mars 2010 – Rôme en Italie_

Biyomon regardait par la fenêtre. Elle attendait impatiemment le retour de son amie qui présentait sa ligne de collection à un potentiel acheteur. Yoshiko, la mère de Sora était avec elle. Depuis maintenant trois semaines, mère, fille et digimon sillonnait l'Europe pour présenter les collections de la jeune femme. Pour le moment, partout ou elles allaient, la ligne rencontrait un vif succès.

- Tu devrais arrêter de tourner en rond, indiqua Yoshiko au Digimon de sa fille.

- C'est que je suis tellement stressée pour Sora, pas toi ?

- Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien. Tu devrais regarder la télévision.

- Mais ils parlent en Italien, fit remarquer Biyomon. Je ne comprendrais rien.

Yoshiko continua de feuilleter son magazine ne relevant pas la remarque de Biyomon. Cette dernière alluma la télévision. Comme elle le pensait, c'était en italien et elle ne comprenait pas. La seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était des images montrant une population plutôt pauvre qui venait de subir quelque chose d'assez grave.

- Tu devrais changer de chaîne, indiqua la mère de Sora au Digimon.

- Ce n'est pas Haïti ? C'est là-bas que sont Gomamon et Joe.

Biyomon était décomposée. Depuis deux mois déjà, personne n'eut de nouvelles de Joe et Gomamon. Bien décidé à suivre les traces de son frère en tant que médecin humanitaire, le jeune interne s'était envolé pour Haïti juste après le nouvel an. Quelques jours après, eut lieu le terrible tremblement de terre (4) * . Depuis, personne n'était parvenu à contacter Joe, les choses étant réellement difficile sur place même deux mois après la catastrophe.

Biyomon fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque Sora arriva dans la chambre d'hôtel précipitamment. La jeune femme était souriante et annonça fièrement la victoire :

- Il achète ! Il m'a dit qu'il était réellement impressionné par mon travail. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est le troisième qui me fait une telle offre.

- Ton travail est reconnu, c'est légitime.

- Papa est bien arrivé ? demanda la jeune femme à sa mère qui lui confirma que oui.

- Quelle est la prochaine étape ? demanda la jeune rouquine.

- On se repose deux jours et nous irons en Espagne ensuite. Après, ca sera le retour à la maison.

Sora se laissa tomber aux côtés de Biyomon dans l'un des fauteuils de la suite. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que tout prendrait fin.

- Ce séjour en Europe était une idée formidable ! annonça Sora. J'aurais du mal à revenir à Tokyo…

Sora regarda les images à la télévision. Elle eut la même réaction que Biyomon juste avant. La tristesse de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son ami.

- Allez, nous mangeons dehors ce soir, fit Yoshiko dans l'espoir de remonter le moral de sa fille et de Biyomon. Prenez vos affaires.

Yoshiko avança vers la sortie suivit de Sora qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur, et Biyomon sur les talons.

_Mars 2010 – Port au Prince à Haïti_

Gomamon était en train de manger des biscuits trouvés dans le sac de Joe. Avant d'entamer la découverte, il vérifia que personne ne le regardait.

Depuis la catastrophe, le jeune Digimon était complètement affamé. La nourriture se faisant très rare, Joe essayait de le nourrir comme il le pouvait mais avec difficultés. La principale tâche de Joe en tant que médecin était de venir en aide aux différents blessés du tremblement de terre.

Aussi, Gomamon passait le plus clair de son temps à attendre le retour de Joe. Celui-ci travaillait dix a quinze heures par jour et était tout aussi exténué. De plus, Joe ne pensant rester qu'un mois sur Haïti, n'avait pris ni Digivice, ni mini-ordinateur. Donc aucune possibilité de communiquer avec sa famille ou ses amis.

D'après ce que Joe avait expliqué à son compagnon, il n'avait même pas la possibilité d'utiliser un téléphone, la situation était réellement critique. Ce qui inquiétait Joe, c'était de laisser croire à ses proches qu'il était peut-être mort durant la catastrophe.

Gomamon avait alors insisté pour rentrer au Japon, mais Joe avait refusé. Il sentait que la population haïtienne avait besoin de lui. Il était incapable d'abandonner tous ces gens sans faire le maximum.

Gomamon ne parlait donc quasiment plus à Joe. Le Digimon étant bien plus égoïste, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait subir cela lui aussi. Enfermé dans cette tente toute la journée sans pouvoir manger à sa faim, il était réellement énervé.

Du soir, Joe fit une apparition dans la tente, Gomamon s'empressa se ranger le paquet de gâteaux.

- Je t'apporte quelques fruits, annonça Joe en les déposant.

Le jeune médecin était trempé, sale et fatigué. En deux mois, il avait pris cinq ans tellement les évènements l'épuisaient.

- Tu devrais te reposer, fit remarquer le Digimon à son compagnon, sinon tu seras incapable de tenir.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, répondit Joe.

- Quand rentrons nous au Japon ?

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé, s'énerva Joe agacé par la moindre chose, ce n'est pas d'actualité.

- Alors tu préfère que tes parents, tes frères, tes amis, tous pensent que tu es probablement mort plutôt que de les retrouver ?

Joe déposa son sac énervé. Depuis quelques temps, les disputes avec Gomamon s'intensifiaient, notamment à cause de la pression.

- Ils comprendront tout à fait mon choix. Je dois être présent ici pour aider la population. Ce n'est pas arrivé par hasard ! Si j'étais là, c'est que je devais être là.

- Le destin n'a rien à voir dedans, ronchonna Gomamon en avalant l'un des premiers fruits.

Joe enleva sa blouse, son t-shirt et se posa sur le matelas qui était posé au sol. Il enleva ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur un meuble.

- Je trouverais un moyen de te mettre dans le prochain avion en partance pour le Japon, annonça Joe.

- Et toi ? Tu ne penses vraiment pas que je vais partir sans toi ? Je suis là pour te protéger.

- Je ne compte pas partir maintenant, répondit Joe agacé. Bonne nuit.

- Mimi ne t'attendra pas éternellement, répondit le Digimon avant de se coucher à son tour.

Joe voulut répondre mais se retint. Il savait qu'il avait promis à son amie d'être plus présent pour elle dans les mois à venir. Mais une fois encore, il allait rompre sa promesse. Quand ce n'était pas pour un patient, pour une urgence, pour ses études ou tout autre chose, Joe trouvait constamment le moyen de fuir Mimi. Et la jeune fille ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas.

_Mars 2010 – New York aux Etats-Unis_

La jeune fille sortait des coulisses du théâtre les bras chargés de bouquet de fleurs. Elle était l'héroine de l'adaptation de « Songe d'une nuit d'été », cette pièce écrite par William Shakspeare. Mimi Tachikawa ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie. Elle aimait chanter, elle aimait la comédie, décrochait régulièrement les premiers rôles de différentes pièces. D'un autre côté, sa mère lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la cuisine des Tachikawa et leurs secrets.

Mais ne voulant pas se cantonner à une seule chose, elle décrocha également un emploi dans le New York Times dans la rubrique mondaine du journal. Ses journées étaient donc ainsi bien remplies.

Mimi était en train de dire au revoir à Timothy, celui qui partageait la vedette à ses côtés dans « Songe d'une nuit d'été ».

- Tu n'aurais pas dû pour les fleurs, c'est trop.

- Rien n'est de trop pour une actrice aussi jolie et aussi talentueuse.

Mimi se mit à rire quelques peu gênée par les compliments du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne se cachait d'ailleurs plus de son attirance envers la jeune japonaise. Cette dernière chercha du regard après Palmon qui devait la rejoindre à la sortie des artistes mais ne la voyait pas.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? proposa le jeune comédien.

- C'est très gentil mais on vient me chercher, répondit la jeune fille qui essayait de se débarrasser gentiment de Timothy.

Le jeune homme fut assez déçu de la réponse de Mimi et s'en contenta.

- Bien, on se voit la semaine prochaine.

Mimi salua poliment son collègue et ils se séparèrent. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour voir ou pouvait bien se trouver Palmon, mais elle ne la voyait pas. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de son sac à main pour tenter de la joindre. En effet, elle avait décidé d'offrir un portable à Palmon pour la contacter à tout moment. En voulant composer le numéro de son amie, Mimi s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la photo de son portable. Elle représentait Joe et elle même au mariage de Miyako. Cela remontait à une éternité pour elle.

Alors qu'elle allait composer le numéro abrégé de sa compagne, le temps commença à se rafraîchir autour de la jeune femme. Chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas vu que le soleil rayonnait à travers la ville. Mais c'était un fait. Il y avait du vent et partout autour d'elle, les gens ne semblaient pas le remarquer

- Palmon ! cria la jeune femme. Palmon !

Autour d'elle, les gens la regardaient étrangement comme si elle était complètement folle. Tout en pressant le pas, Mimi fit tomber son portable. La coque s'ouvrit et la batterie se détacha de son socle.

Elle se baissa pour la ramasser, mais sans comprendre pourquoi, elle fut propulsée un peu plus loin sur le trottoir. Elle lâcha au passage son bouquet de fleurs et son sac qui atterrit juste à ses côtés. Un new-yorkais s'arrêta près d'elle et l'aida à se relever :

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Mimi se frotta la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se releva tout en remerciant l'inconnu et en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle était la seule à sentir cet air frais qui faisait frissonner sa peau.

- Palmon ou es tu ? Réponds moi je t'en prie !

L'homme qui l'avait aidée écarquilla les yeux, la prenant pour une jeune fille complètement défoncée.

Elle regarda de l'autre côté de la rue et vit alors son digimon plante en train de se battre près du parc. Palmon essayait visiblement de se défendre à l'aide de ses sumac vénéneux contre un Digimon qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

- Palmon ! cria la jeune femme en traversant la route sans regarder autour d'elle.

Palmon détourna son regard pour apercevoir Mimi courir vers elle. Les voitures claxonnèrent devant l'inconscience de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne se rendait même pas compte de la folie qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Va t'en Mimi ! Sauve toi !

Mais à peine la jeune fille entendit la demande de son amie, qu'elle se retrouva violemment poussée contre une voiture à l'arrêt. Ayant fermé les yeux sous le choc, Mimi ne se rendit pas compte de suite que quelqu'un la maintenait fortement contre le capot de la voiture.

En ouvrant les yeux, Mimi fit face à un Digimon qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée par le passé : Lady Devimon. Une horrible diablesse.

Alors que Mimi criait, personne ne semblait voir Lady Devimon la maintenir violemment et s'en prendre à elle. Tout autour d'elle, les gens faisaient des commentaires. Ils ne réagirent que lorsqu'ils virent Palmon se digivolver en cactus géant pour venir en aide à son amie. Togemon apparut et de son magistral coup de poing, fit voler dans les airs la diablesse acharnée.

- Togemon ! cria soulagée la jeune femme. Que se passe t-il ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Mais ne restons pas là, partons !

Alors que Mimi s'apprêtait à grimper sur son Digimon, Lady Devimon revint à la charge une fois encore. De son lasso noir, elle fouetta Togemon qui s'écrasa au sol. Mimi n'entendit qu'une chose : le rire sadique et cruelle du mauvais Digimon.

- Togemon il faut que tu te digivolves ! supplia Mimi.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et engagea la digivolution au niveau supérieur. Sous les yeux de différents new-yorkais, le cactus énorme laissa place à une jolie demoiselle vêtue d'une combinaison florale. Une sorte de fée sortie droit d'un conte de fée : Lilymon.

- Eloigne toi Mimi, je vais montrer à cette sorcière ce dont je suis capable ! Canon fleurs !

Lilymon utilisa sa plus puissante attaque contre Lady Devimon qui la prit de plein fouet, mais qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde égratignée.

- Ca alors, ça ne lui a rien fait !

- C'est tout ce que tu as en réserve ma jolie ? ricana Lady Devimon. A mon tour : En avant créatures des ténèbres !

Tout en ouvrant les bras, Lady Devimon laissa s'échapper une ruée de chauve souris qui envahirent les rues de New York en un instant. La panique s'installa réellement car cette fois ci, tous pouvaient voir les chauve souris. Mimi était toujours au sol à contempler la scène. Elle s'empressa de courir pour récupérer son sac dans lequel se trouvait son digivice, son mini ordinateur portable. Elle ramassa également son téléphone. Son premier instinct lui conseilla de prévenir Joe, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue. Mais alors qu'elle était en train de réfléchir, elle entendit une sorte de grand boum. Se retournant, elle vit Lilymon propulsée par une attaque de son ennemie contre le mur face à elle.

- Lilymon ! Tiens bon, je suis là…

Lilymon tomba au sol et sa compagne se précipita à ses côtés pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Alors qu'elle entendait les gens s'enfuir à cause des chauve souris, Mimi regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Lady Devimon qui s'apprêterait certainement à lui donner le coup de grâce, mais celle ci avait disparut. Il n'y avait plus de trace d'elle dans les parages, si ce n'est les nombreuses chauve souris à travers New York…

* * *

(1) * compétition de la FIFA 2010- Daisuke participe donc à la coupe de monde de football qui a lieu à l'été 2010. Il est dans l'équipe du Japon.

(2) * Takeru fait mention de la tempête Xynthia qui s'est abattu en février dernier en France.

(3) * Le 14 mars 2010 a réellement eu lieu un tremblement de terre sur l'île de Honshu ou se trouve notamment la ville de Tokyo.

(4) * Biyomon évoque les évènements du 12 et 20 janvier à Haïti, un tremblement de terre de 7 sur l'échelle de Richter qui fit des milliers de morts.


	3. Etranges phénomènes

**Catastrophes Digitales**

_Alors, dans le chapitre précédent, on a pu découvrir une majorité de personnages principaux dans leur petite vie de tous les jours … Pour faire un point, comme l'action se déroule en 2010, chacun à l'âge qu'il aurait à cette période. Ce sont donc tous de jeunes adultes entre 19 et 23 ans._

_Voici donc le troisième chapitre !_

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 – Étranges phénomènes

_Mars 2010 – Genève en Suisse_

Koushiro était arrivé en Suisse la veille dans l'après-midi. Avec Tentomon, ils allèrent rapidement s'installer à l'hôtel et se reposèrent le reste de la journée. Sur son ordinateur, le jeune rouquin en profita pour refaire un point sur le dossier sur lequel il travaillait depuis quelques temps.

Tentomon, lui, était allongé dans le lit en train d'essayer de lire le journal que Koushiro avait acheté à l'aéroport. Cependant, Tentomon ne lisait pas le français et se contentait de regarder les images.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Koushiro leva la tête, surpris, enleva ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la porte, curieux de savoir qui venait le voir à cette heure là.

En ouvrant la porte, Koushiro fit face à un grand homme brun, d'une trentaine d'années, qu'il connaissait très bien : il s'agissait de Gennai. Ce dernier passait régulièrement du temps dans le monde réel, notamment pour ses recherches avec Koushiro.

- Gennai, je pensais que je te verrais demain.

- Je voulais te saluer avant le congrès. Je peux entrer ?

Koushiro se décala et laissa son ami entrer dans la chambre. Tentomon le salua et Gennai se dirigea vers lui lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait le journal dans ses mains.

- Je peux te l'emprunter ? demanda t-il au Digimon.

Tentomon lui donna sans difficultés. Gennai tourna les pages et s'arrêta sur l'actualité à l'étranger et notamment sur la page des Etats-Unis. Il la fit montrer à Koushiro.

- C'est arrivé hier à New York.

Koushiro qui ne comprenait pas très bien le français demanda à Gennai une traduction :

- Une ruée de chauve souris a envahit les rues de New York. Elles étaient des milliers venus de nul part.

- Des chauve souris ? En pleine journée ? s'interrogea Koushiro. Qu'en disent nos correspondants à New York ?

- Michael est partit à San Francisco voir sa famille et je n'ai pas encore réussit à joindre Mimi.

Koushiro se posa à son bureau tout en examinant le journal.

- Tu penses qu'il y a un lien avec les autres évènements répertoriés ?

Gennai ne sut lui répondre et se permit de s'asseoir également, Tentomon les regarda tous les deux :

- Mais jusqu'à présent, nous ne parlions que de catastrophes naturelles, ou d'événement dû au temps.

- Pour les avions rien n'était réellement sûr, répondit Koushiro à son Digimon. Mais c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose impliquant des animaux se produit.

Gennai acquiesça.

- Rien n'est à prendre à la légère. Ces derniers temps, les évènements se sont enchaînés. La force qui les maîtrise est de plus en plus puissante.

- J'essayerais d'avoir Mimi demain pour obtenir des informations. Pour le moment, nous devrions dormir.

Gennai et Tentomon semblèrent d'accord avec le petit génie.

_Mars 2010 – Akasaka à Tokyo (Japon)_

Taichi, costume-cravate entièrement neuf, sortait de l'ambassade dans laquelle il travaillait. Il devait se dépêcher car avait rendez-vous dans moins d'un quart d'heure au tribunal d'Akasaka.

En effet, un des ambassadeurs était jugé pour corruption depuis quelques temps et Taichi assistait au procès pour faire un compte rendu précis des évènements.

Arrivé devant le tribunal, il aperçut son ami un peu plus loin et le rejoignit.

- Salut Iori ! Désolé pour le…

- retard ! Je sais, répondit naturellement le jeune étudiant en droit.

Iori Hida était un passionné de justice. Pour lui, chaque criminel devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. C'est donc naturellement qu'il enchaînait ses études de droit. Désormais, il était l'assistant d'un avocat extrêmement réputé à Tokyo. Il l'assistait notamment dans les grands procès tel que celui qui se déroulait en ce moment même.

- Daisuke est partit ? demanda Iori alors que les deux hommes avancèrent à l'intérieur du tribunal.

- Hier, répondit Taichi. Il ne reste plus grand monde au Japon, fit remarquer Taichi.

- Tout le monde grandit.

- Pas toi, avoua Taichi qui se moquait de la petite taille de son ami.

Iori ne pouvait qu'en rire, cette blague étant constamment utilisée contre lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent le tribunal à la recherche de la salle d'audience. Taichi s'arrêta en cours de route, ayant remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel au sol. Se baissant pour ramasser l'objet, il découvrit un anneau semblable à celui de Gatomon. Le même anneau qu'elle portait à sa queue. Taichi releva les yeux, cherchant tout autour de lui si le Digimon de sa sœur pouvait être présent.

- Taichi !

Nul doute, c'était la voix d'Hikari. Taichi se retourna et se mit à crier :

- Hikari ! Ou tu es ? réponds moi !

Iori qui continuait d'avancer se retourna sur son ami. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon semblait si affolé. Il alla vers lui pour tenter de comprendre, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une étrange force le plaqua contre le sol. Iori laissa échapper un cri qui retint l'attention de Taichi.

- Iori ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Taichi se mit à courir vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever, mais il se prit comme un coup de poing fracassant sur le visage. Taichi fut propulsé un peu plus loin. Tout autour d'eux dans le tribunal, personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Jusqu'au moment ou un léger tremblement de terre se fit sentir.

Iori se releva, la pression n'étant plus sur lui, mais eut du mal à garder son équilibre à cause du tremblement de terre.

- Taichi !

Le jeune étudiant en droit aida l'ancien sportif à se relever, puis les secousses s'arrêtèrent. Tout redevint comme si de rien était, tandis que les différentes personnes étant au tribunal se remettaient de leurs émotions.

- J'ai trouvé l'anneau de Gatomon…

Taichi ouvrit sa main pour montrer l'objet à son ami, mais l'anneau avait disparut.

_Mars 2010 – Akasaka à Tokyo (Japon)_

Yamato, un tablier sur les épaules, était en train de remuer ciel et terre dans la cuisine de son appartement. Tandis qu'Agumon et Gabumon se prélassaient sur la terrasse, bien qu'il fasse assez frisqué, Yamato s'était décidé à faire tout un repas pour son petit-ami lorsqu'il rentrerait.

De plus, l'interview pour Fuji Tv n'était pas prévu avant la semaine suivante, et les répétitions avec les Teenage Wolves se faisaient rare, chacun préférant souffler un petit peu.

Alors qu'il cassait les œufs, remuait la farine et le chocolat, Yamato s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la télévision s'allumer d'elle même.

- Les garçons ! Arrêtez de jouer avec la télécommande !

Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'un des Digimons, il continua ses occupations et voulut utiliser le micro-ondes, mais celui-ci commença à se dérégler. Plusieurs chiffres apparaissaient sans cesse. Surpris, il se retourna vers la télévision qui se ralluma. L'image était brouillée et le jeune blond ne savait pas distinguer ce qui apparaissait.

- Les garçons !

Gabumon et Agumon s'apprêtèrent à rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement, mais ils furent stoppé par une étrange barrière invisible qui les empêchaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ils étaient coincés sur le balcon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda Yamato agacé.

- Mais nous voudrions bien rentrer, répondit Gabumon, mais pour une raison que j'ignore c'est impossible.

- Il y a comme une barrière qui nous en empêche, répondit Agumon.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, il se passe de drôles de choses ici, répondit Yamato qui s'empressa de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Mais fort était-il obligé de constater que lui même ne pouvait pas quitter l'appartement. Il y avait bel et bien une étrange force qui l'en empêchait.

- Je vais essayer d'appeler Taichi.

Yamato sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Ce dernier s'agita de la même façon que tous les appareils électroniques autour de lui. Tout ce qui était technologique commença à voler dans les airs dans l'appartement et à avoir un étrange comportement.

- Yamato, je sens comme une force digitale dans les parages, annonça Gabumon.

- Je sais, répondit le chanteur en voulant appeler son petit-ami.

Mais une image apparut sur son téléphone. Il s'agissait d'un digimon : Devimon. Le diable qui fut vaincu bien des années auparavant était sur son téléphone. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Devimon sortit sa main de l'appareil de Yamato. Appeuré sur le coup, le jeune chanteur lâcha son portable mais la main de Devimon l'agrippa par le cou.

- Yamato ! crièrent en cœur les deux Digimons incapable de lui venir en aide.

Yamato avait le souffle coupé, incapable de crier, la main de Devimon étant en train de l'étouffer. Il essaya alors d'atteindre son Digivice qui se trouvait sans sa poche arrière. Mais les forces commençaient à l'abandonner.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Taichi. Il arrivait à temps pour le sauver. La porte s'ouvrit et Taichi, Iori et Armadillmon étaient tous les trois sur le pas de la porte à découvrir cette scène incroyable.

- Yamato ! tiens bon !

Taichi voulut entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce à son tour pour venir en aide à l'homme qu'il aimait, mais l'étrange barrière agissait également sur cette entrée.

Taichi était en train d'assister à cette scène, impuissant. Son compagnon était en train de mourir étouffé. Le jeune blond tenta de lui dire quelque chose en murmurant :

- Ton digivice…

Comprenant clairement ce qu'il attendait de lui, Taichi dressa don Digivice face à lui et l'activa. La lumière aveuglante de l'appareil fit son apparition et les barrières digitales s'évanouirent, tout comme le bras de Devimon qui disparut comme il était apparut : par le téléphone.

Yamato s'écroula au sol, avec beaucoup de mal à respirer.

- Iori ! Appelle une ambulance ! supplia Taichi qui se jetait aux côtés de son ami.

Taichi, les larmes aux yeux, prit la tête de Yamato dans ses bras. Il essaya de dire quelque chose :

- Tai… Je… Danger…

- Chut, les secours arrivent, reste calme…

- Ne te… met pas… danger…

Taichi posa son doigt sur la bouche de Yamato pour lui demander de se taire. Il l'embrassa sur le front tandis que Iori reposait le téléphone fixe tout en signifiant qu'il avait appelé les secours.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Gabumon.

Taichi ne lui répondit pas. Yamato venait de fermer les yeux.

_Mars 2010 – Paris en France_

Takeru était chez son grand-père en compagnie de Patamon. Les deux amis étaient en train de faire le ménage lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Natsuko – les bras chargés de bagages – venait de rentrer. Takeru lâcha son balai pour saluer sa mère, tout comme Patamon.

- Comment va ta sœur ? demanda le jeune blond.

- Beaucoup mieux. Chacun essaye de se reconstruire après la catastrophe. Et toi ? Ton grand-père va bien ?

- Il est toujours très fatigué, répondit Takeru.

- Mais Catherine a pris grand soin de Takeru tu sais…

Natsuko se mit à sourire, et demanda à son fils :

- La petite française ? Ne sois pas trop bourreau des cœurs.

- C'est le job de Yamato de faire briser les cœurs, répondit Takeru en souriant.

- T.K.,, ne sois pas méchant avec ton frère.

- Je plaisante, ajouta le fils de la journaliste en riant.

Au même instant, Takeru eut un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Sans même chercher à comprendre il demanda à son ami :

- Digivolve toi !

Partageant les mêmes pensées, Patamon s'envola par la fenêtre et commença le processus de digivolution. Natsuko qui posait ses bagages alla vers la fenêtre pour voir Angemon apparaître. Elle vit son fils mettre une veste pour sortir :

- Takeru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je sens quelque chose d'anormal.

- Comment ça tu sens ? demanda sa mère.

Il n'eut pas à répondre qu'Angemon venait de se prendre un énorme coup dans le dos et qu'il s'écrasa contre le mur de la maison.

- Angemon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Takeru et Natsuko s'approchèrent le plus possible de la fenêtre et virent alors qu'au dessus d'eux était en train de voler un Digimon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Cependant, il ne semblait pas inconnu à Takeru, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

Angemon se remit les idées en place et fit face au Digimon. Il eut comme un choc en le reconnaissant :

- Neo Devimon !

Le dénommé Neo Devimon ouvrit ses ailes démoniaques rouges, plaça ses grosses griffes face à lui et se mit à ricaner.

- Tu le connais Angemon ? demanda Takeru.

- Neo Devimon est la digivolution de Devimon. Il est encore plus cruel et possède encore plus de pouvoirs.

- Griffe tétanisant !

Neo Devimon lança sa nouvelle attaque sur Angemon qui tenta de la parer avec son :

- Main du destin !

Le choc des deux Digimons occasionna un léger tremblement qui manqua de faire tomber la mère et le fils resté à la fenêtre.

- Tu pensais ne plus me revoir Angemon. Mais je vais te montrer ce que je fais à ceux qui se mettent au travers de ma route. Douleur profonde !

La nouvelle attaque du mauvais Digimon atteignit sa cible et Angemon commença à se tordre de douleur, comme si cette dernière venait de l'intérieur.

- Attaquons nous maintenant à la petite tête blonde !

Tout en ricanant de plus belle, Neo Devimon avança sa griffe en direction de la fenêtre pour attraper Takeru. Mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa mère le poussait déjà violemment et se faisait prendre à la place de son fils.

- Maman ! cria Takeru. Non !

Neo Devimon tenait Natsuko fermement dans sa main. La journaliste se mit à crier :

- Takeru ! Sauve toi vite je t'en prie !

- Maman !

Takeru se place comme il le pouvait sur la rambarde mais ne pouvait sauter. Angemon commençait seulement à se défaire de l'enchantement dont il était victime et il voyait Neo Devimon s'éloigner de plus en plus, sa mère entre ses griffes.

- Angemon fais quelque chose je t'en prie ! supplia le jeune blond en pleurant.

- Je viens de tuer ton frère et maintenant je m'attaque à ta chère maman. Quel plaisir j'ai à te regarder souffrir…

Takeru resta bouche bée parce que son ennemi venait de lui dire. Son frère était mort. Yamato. Son idole. Son aîné. Il n'était plus de ce monde. Neo Devimon l'avait tué.

Alors que le jeune blond essayait de tenir le choc, Neo Devimon disparut dans un étrange bruit assourdissant, ce qui libéra Angemon de sa douleur. Le digimon céleste vola jusqu'à la fenêtre de Takeru pour voir s'il était sain et sauf :

- Takeru, tu n'as rien ? demanda l'ange.

- Il… Il est mort.

Takeru s'écroula sur le sol, la nouvelle étant bien trop difficile. Il laissa alors échapper sa rage et sa colère. Devimon lui avait déjà pris Angemon par le passé, et maintenant, en quelques secondes, il venait de lui prendre son frère et sa mère.

_Mars 2010 – Valence en Espagne_

Yoshiko était au volant de sa voiture tandis qu'à ses côtés, sa fille somnolait à moitié tout en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Biyomon de son côté était sur le siège arrière en train de manger. Les longues heures de route avaient exténuées les trois femmes qui ne disaient plus rien, écoutant simplement le poste radio diffusant différentes musiques..

Yoshiko coupa le silence :

- Nous serons arrivées dans une demi heure.

Sora lui répondit par un simple signe de la tête, complètement fatiguée. De plus, elle savait que l'Espagne serait le dernier pays avant de rentrer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec Takaishi. Elle avait bien aimé flirter avec lui, mais elle n'en était pas amoureuse. De plus, rien ne comptait plus pour lui que les Teenage Wolves. Elle avait déjà connu ça à l'époque ou elle était avec Yamato. En plus de ça, Takaishi adorait boire, sortir, s'amuser et tout ce que cela entraîne. Il avait beau être un séducteur, la jeune femme n'adhérait pas à ce genre de vie.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit tomber du ciel une énorme boule de feu dans un champ de mais un peu plus loin.

- Maman regarde ça !

Yoshiko regarda la direction que lui indiquait sa fille et fut plus que surprise de voir cette boule de feu tombée du ciel.

Seulement, son attention fut détournée et une autre boule de feu tomba droit sur la route. Trop tard pour s'en apercevoir, Yoshiko tourna le volant violemment et la voiture s'enfonça droit dans un fossé juste après avoir basculé sur le côté.

A l'intérieur, Yoshiko était coincée, les jambes sous le guidon.

- Maman, tu vas bien ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais nous sortir de là, rassura Biyomon. Spiro tornade !

L'attaque du petit Digimon rose eut pour effet d'enfoncer la porte. La voiture étant sur le côté dans le fossé, seul les portes du côté passager étaient accessible. De plus, l'eau du ruisseau commençait à investir la voiture.

- Biyomon dépêche-toi !

- Mes jambes sont coincées ! annonça Yoshiko à sa fille.

- Ne t'en fais pas, reste calme, je vais nous sortir de là !

De son côté, Biyomon était parvenue à sortir de la voiture. Elle commença à ouvrir la portière du côté passager ou Sora se trouvait afin de faire sortir son amie. Mais elle fut surprise par une boule de feu qui atterrisse non loin d'elle. Elle se retourna et dût faire face à un Devidramon qui descendait du ciel. L'énorme Digimon semblait en colère et était sans doute la cause des boules de feu.

- Sora je reviens tout de suite !

Aussitôt, Biyomon se servit de la force de sa compagne pour se digivolver et se transformer en Birdramon. A l'intérieur de la voiture, Sora entendit son Digimon se transformer en oiseau de feu. Elle sut à cet instant qu'un énorme danger pesait sur elles.

- Sora, essaye de sortir de la voiture, supplia Yoshiko.

- Je ne te laisserais pas seule ici, il en est hors de question.

- Veux tu bien m'obéir s'il te plaît ?

- Laisse moi t'aider…

La voiture étant penchée sur le côté, Yoshiko pouvait déjà sentir l'eau arriver à hauteur de son bras gauche. Sora essaya par tous les moyens de soulever le guidon pour extirper les jambes de sa mère.

Dehors, Birdramon était en train de faire face à son ennemi dans le ciel. Elle utilisait ses différentes attaques pour affaiblir Devidramon, mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet. Ce dernier utilisait ses ailes énormes et ses pattes de diable pour contre attaquer.

Après une lutte acharnée de plusieurs minutes, Birdramon parvint à faire fuir son ennemi sans pour autant le vaincre.

- Sora !

L'oiseau de feu alla vers la voiture qui se trouvait dans le fossé. Yoshiko venait justement d'avoir la tête sous l'eau, malgré les efforts de Sora pour l'en sortir. La jeune rouquine était en larmes, cherchant une échappatoire.

Birdramon agrippa alors la voiture à l'aide de ses pattes et de ses griffes, puis extirpa l'engin du fossé avant de le reposer au sol. Elle enleva les différentes portières de la voiture à l'aide de ses griffes et attendit que Sora ne sorte.

La jeune femme fit le tour de la voiture pour aider Yoshiko à sortir.

- Tiens toi à moi, je vais te sortir de là.

Avec beaucoup de peine et de souffrance, Yoshiko se dégagea de la voiture à son tour. Les différentes marques sur ses jambes ne présageaient rien de bon. Sora la posa sur le sol et se retourna vers son Digimon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu comme une bagarre ?

- Un Devidramon nous a attaqué, répondit Birdramon. Je l'ai fait fuir mais il pourrait revenir à tout moment.

- Un Devidramon dans notre monde ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme. Je contacte Koushiro.

Sora attrapa son sac à main dans la voiture et en sortit son mini ordinateur portable. Elle pianota quelques secondes dessus et tenta une connexion avec son ami, mais celui-ci semblait injoignable.

- Laisse lui un message, je vais vous conduire à l'hôpîtal le plus proche pour soigner ta maman.

- Bonne idée.

Sora pianota alors un message rapide pour annoncer l'attaque dont elle venait d'être la victime.. Elle rangea son appareil dans son sac et aida sa mère à grimper sur la patte de Birdramon qui s'envola dans le ciel.

_Mars 2010 – New York aux Etats-Unis / Genève en Suisse_

Mimi était enfermée chez elle. Ses parents venaient de vérifier si les différentes fenêtres étaient bien fermées, tout comme les portes et les volets. Lilymon descendit de l'étage et annonça :

- Tout est fermé en haut aussi.

- Pourquoi as tu demandé à Lilymon de venir nous chercher chez nous ? demanda Satoe, plus qu'inquiète de ne rien savoir.

Mimi remercia Lilymon et regarda ses parents. Elle avait demandé à sa compagne de partir chercher ses parents dans leur demeure. En effet, la jeune femme vivait seule dans son appartement depuis déjà deux ans. Elle leur explique donc toute l'histoire :

- Les chauves souris ont envahit la ville, mais elles ne sont pas ordinaires. Leurs attaques peuvent être très néfaste et je ne veux pas que vous encourriez le moindre danger.

- Tu veux dire que ça recommence une fois encore ? paniqua Satoe qui se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

Lilymon se mit à régresser pour reprendre la forme de Palmon. Le Digimon semblait fatigué.

- Je suis désolée Mimi, mais mon combat contre Lady Devimon m'a fortement affaiblit, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de repos.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu as était formidable. Sans toi je ne serais peut-être plus là, reconnu la jeune new-yorkaise.

Keisuke éloigna quelques peu sa fille de son épouse et lui demanda tout bas :

- Tous les habitants de New-York sont en danger ?

Mimi hésita avant de répondre à son père, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être honnête :

- Si Lady Devimon est ici, qui sait quels autres Digimons.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Mimi tourna le dos à son père et s'empressa de courir vers son sac à main qu'elle avait pu ramasser après la bataille. Elle en sortit son mini ordinateur qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer. Elle avait un appel de Koushiro. C'était peut-être la première bonne nouvelle qu'elle allait avoir :

- Koushiro ! Je suis ravie de te voir, annonça Mimi devant le mini écran qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Bonjour Mimi, annonça Koushiro qui n'était pas seul, Gennai est avec moi. Je suis en Suisse actuellement.

Mimi fit signe à Gennai et à Tentomon avant de demander :

- En Suisse, que faites vous là-bas ?

- Ce serait assez long à t'expliquer. Nous avions un séminaire. Dis-moi, les journaux annoncent que New York a était victime d'une ruée de chauve souris il y a deux jours ?

- L'Europe en parle déjà ? sembla surprise la jeune femme. Elles sont encore dans les rues. Je viens de faire venir mes parents chez moi pour que nous puissions les protéger. A mon avis, les chauve souris ne sont pas le seul danger.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela Mimi ? demanda Gennai à sa protégée.

Mimi s'assit à côté de Palmon et expliqua à ses amis l'attaque de Lady Devimon.

- Elle était réellement puissante, même Lilymon n'a pût s'en débarrasser. Et les chauve souris sont apparues à sa demande.

Koushiro et Gennai se regardèrent plus qu'inquiet, ce qui n'échappa pas à la new-yorkaise qui s'empressa de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez tous les trois ? Je tiens à savoir !

Les trois amis savaient que de toute manière, Mimi ne les laisserais pas lui cachet une seule information.

- Je viens d'avoir un message de Sora. Elle est en Europe pour présenter sa collection Automne/Hiver.

- Je sais elle m'en a parlé le mois dernier, répondit Mimi qui ne voyait pas ou son ami voulait en venir.

- Ce que Koushiro essaye de te dire, reprit Tentomon, c'est que sa mère, Biyomon et elle ont étaient victimes d'un Devidramon cracheur de feu.

Palmon et Mimi se regardèrent paniquée, craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à l'une d'entre elles.

- Rassure-toi, ajouta Gennai voyant l'air effrayé des jeunes filles, Sora semble se porter bien elle est à l'hôpital au chevet de sa mère.

- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est une coïncidence pas vrai ? demanda Mimi inquiète sous le regard de ses parents et de sa compagne digitale.

- Pour tout de dire, répondit Koushiro, je pense que des Digimons s'en prennent à nous dans notre monde depuis déjà huit ans sans que nous en ayons eut réellement conscience…


	4. L'Armée des Ténèbres

**Catastrophes Digitales**

J'espère que l'action qui a commencé à s'instaurer dans le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas déçus ! Pour le moment, tout le monde est encore dispatché aux quatre coins du monde, mais c'est pour me permettre une meilleure utilisation des personnages…

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre !

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. N'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – L'armée des Ténèbres**

_Mars 2010 – Odaiba à Tokyo (Japon)_

Le jeune couple récemment marié avait prit la route assez tôt dans la matinée. C'est Miyako qui reçu l'appel de Iori. Ce dernier voulait la prévenir des évènements survenus au tribunal et chez Taichi. Le jeune étudiant en droit n'était pas capable de lui dire à quoi ils avaient réellement affaire, mais il pouvait juger que la situation était assez critique.

Sans réfléchir, Ken décida de prévenir son travail qu'il ne serait pas présent et emmena sa femme et les Digimons dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital d'Odaiba.

Aucune des quatre personnes ne se sentait rassurée.

- J'ai peur que si je suis en danger, il y ait un risque pour le bébé, se demanda la jeune femme.

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, rassura Ken. Je te protégerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

- Et ne nous oublie pas, ajouta Hawkmon. Avec Wormon nous pouvons nous digivolver.

Miyako sourit à ses trois compagnons tout en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Ken était en train de se garer en bas de l'hôpital. Tous sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Iori était dans la salle d'attente en compagnie d'Armadillmon, Agumon et Gabumon.

- Iori !

Miyako prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, tandis que Ken le salua poliment.

- Comment va Yamato ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le jeune garçon. Taichi essaye d'avoir plus d'informations.

- Tu as prévenu ses parents ? demanda Ken.

- J'ai laissé un message à la Fuji TV. Je n'ai pas su joindre Takeru.

- Je me charge de prévenir toute la bande, annonça Miyako qui se dirigea vers le téléphone de service.

Iori resta face à Ken. Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais étaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, et aucun des Digimons n'osa dire le moindre mot.

Taichi était dans le couloir du deuxième étage en train de faire les quatre cent pas. Il était inquiet. Yamato ne s'était pas réveillé ni dans l'ambulance, ni à son arrivée. Et si cette main avait réussit à le tuer ? Et s'il était réellement partit pour toujours ? Comment l'ancien sportif allait-il faire pour surmonter une épreuve telle que celle là ? Il était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux lorsque le docteur Shin Kido, le frère aîné de Joe arriva à sa rencontre.

- Shin ! Comment va t-il ? Il va s'en sortir ?

- Calme toi, rassura le docteur en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune brun, il s'est réveillé, il va mieux. Cependant il est encore très fatigué et aurait besoin d'examens supplémentaires et de rester en observation quelques jours.

Taichi se posa contre le mur, soulagé de voir que l'homme de sa vie était hors de danger.

- Je peux le voir ? demande précipitamment le jeune brun.

- Bien sûr. Sa chambre est juste là.

Taichi s'apprêta à entrer dans la chambre mais Shin l'arrêta :

- Excuse-moi de te demander ça dans un moment pareil… Tu as eu des nouvelles de Joe ?

Taichi qui savait que Joe n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis son départ à Haïti baissa la tête en répondant négativement. Shin le remercia tout de même et le laissa voir Yamato.

Le jeune chanteur était allongé dans son lit, un pansement sur la tête et des bandages autour du cou, sans doute dû à l'étranglement provoqué par la main de Devimon.

Taichi s'installa sur le bord du lit, prit la main de son amant et replaça correctement ses cheveux :

- Hey…

Yamato laissa apparaître un sourire assez timide, compte tenu de son état, mais serra fortement la main de son compagnon.

- Je dois pas être beau à voir.

- Tu t'en fiches, t'es en vie, c'est le principal, répondit-il.

Yamato acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un nouvel ennemi je crois… Il s'est passé de drôles de choses au tribunal.

- J'ai une très mauvaise impression de tout ça, répondit le blond.

- Toi, ton boulot c'est de te reposer, laisse nous enquêter sur ça okay ?

Yamato se résigna, il n'avait pas le choix et son compagnon était quelqu'un de buté. Mais aussi quelqu'un d'aimant qui le prouva en approchant sa bouche de la sienne pour lui déposer un tendre baiser.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Port au Prince à Haïti_

Joe était en train de s'occuper de différents blessés. Depuis des semaines déjà son travail était toujours le même. Mais il y avait toujours des gens à soigner ou à aider. Et Joe en voulait énormément à son compagnon de ne pas comprendre une telle chose.

Gomamon de son côté décida de se rafraîchir près du lac qui se trouvait à côté de leur campement. Alors qu'il se posa pour y réfléchir tranquillement, l'eau du lac se mit à trembler. Le jeune Digimon se préparait donc à un nouveau tremblement de terre, mais il eut l'horrible surprise de voir quelque chose sortir du lac : un horrible Digimon.

- Escadron poissons !

Aussitôt Gomamon envoya ses poissons attaquer la créature qui venait d'apparaître qui s'en débarrassa d'un cou.

Joe qui était en plein travail, vit son Digivice réagir. Gomamon était en danger et avait besoin de son aide.

- Je dois m'absenter.

L'infirmière qui travaillait avec lui ne comprit pas mais l'homme aux cheveux bleu se mit-à courir en direction du campement.

- Qui es tu espèce de monstre ?

- Je m'appelle MarineDevimon, et je suis un des soldats de l'armée des Ténèbres !

- C'est quoi ce nom affreusement débile ? demanda Gomamon qui restait sur ses gardes.

- Les plus vils Digimons ont étaient recrutés dans cette armée pour servir le maître absolu, l'infâme Neo Devimon. Et notre rôle est de dominer le monde !

L'ennemi de Gomamon se mit à rire sadiquement.

- Pourquoi les méchants ont-ils toujours l'air aussi bête ?

Vexé, Marine Devimon lança son attaque :

- Déluge des ténèbres !

L'eau du lac commença à se déchaîner et Marine Devimon préparait une attaque avec l'aide de ses différentes pattes. Joe arriva alors en courant aux côtés de Gomamon :

- Je suis là. Tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement ! Digivolution !

Gomamon se transforma en Ikkakumon, et lança directement sa terrible torpille harpon. Mais celle-ci n'eut aucun effet et fut balayé par le déluge des ténèbres.

- Joe ! Grimpe sur mon dos ça va être dangereux !

Joe se prépara à grimper, mais Marine Devimon envoya son attaque droit sur Ikkakumon qui fut propulsé une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

- Ikkakumon !

Marine Devimon se posa sur le sol, fit face à Joe. Les deux n'rétaient qu'à trois mètres l'un de l'autre.

- Aussi tu es le gardien de la sincérité. Maître Neo Devimon sera heureux de t'avoir dans sa collection.

Marine Devimon s'apprêta à capturer le jeune médecin quand dans un éclair de lueur noir, apparut un autre Digimon : Lady Devimon.

- Tu es encore en train de t'amuser ? demanda le digimon femelle. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le capturer ?

- Pourquoi viens tu toujours me déranger quand je passe à l'action ? s'énerva son compatriote. Tu n'es pas censé t'occuper de la gamine new-yorkaise ?

- Cette petite sotte se cache, mais mon piège va se refermer sur elle.

Joe comprit de suite qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Mimi. Cette dernière était en danger et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, ici à Haïti. Gomamon avait finalement raison. A trop se pré-occuper du monde, il en avait carrément oublié ses propres amis. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Mimi, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Ikkakumon qui s'était remis de ses blessures revint à la charge avec un torpille harpon qui surprit les deux ennemis en pleine discussion.

- Monte, nous quittons cet endroit !

- Mes affaires sont sous la tente.

Pour faire une nouvelle diversion, Ikkakumon envoya une dizaine de torpilles harpons qui provoquèrent des nuages de fumée et qui empêchèrent les deux mauvais Digimons de réagir.

Joe récupéra son sac, ses affaires et grimpa sur le dos d'Ikkakumon.

- Que va t-il se passer s'ils s'attaquent aux habitants de Port-au-prince ?

- Je l'ignore, ma préoccupation c'est ta sécurité.

Ikkakumon, malgré son poids, se mit à courir plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait et plongea en pleine mer sur le regard médusé des différentes personnes qui venaient de croiser sa route.

Lady Devimon et Marine Devimon étaient resté au même endroit. La poussière se dissipa et leurs ennemis avaient disparus.

- C'est te ta faute espèce d'idiote ! s'énerva Marine Devimon. Je l'avais bien en main avant que tu ne débarques !

Lady Devimon se mit à rire comme une hystérique lorsqu'un nouvel ennemi fit son apparition :

- Silence !

Les deux Digimons se turent, leur maître venait de parler. Il apparut face à eux :

- Vous n'êtes que des incapables. Tous autant que vous êtes. Je vous rappelle qu'il est primordial d'obtenir ces gardiens vivants, sinon, notre plan sera un échec.

- Oui maître Neo Devimon, répondirent en cœur les deux subordonnés.

- Toi, tu retournes aux Etats-Unis finir ton travail. Toi, tu me retrouves celui qui s'est échappé.

- Bien maître.

- Nos alliés sont déjà en place en Espagne, en Afrique du Sud, en Chine et en Suisse. Une fois que tous vous auraient terminé votre mission, j'irais vérifier que Devimon s'en sort comme il le faut au Japon. Disparaissez !

Les deux subordonnés du roi des ténèbres disparurent, retournant à leur mission.

- Quand à moi, la France m'attends, se dit-il à lui même avant de disparaître.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Hong Kong en Chine_

La jeune photographe en herbe venait de recevoir un message sur son mini ordinateur de la part de Miyako. Celle-ci venait de l'avertir de l'attaque subite par Taichi, Yamato et Iori. Aussitôt, elle en fit part à Gatomon.

- Nous devons retourner à la maison.

- Mais Miyako t'a dit qu'ils étaient hors de danger.

La jeune fille savait que son Digimon voulait avant tout la protéger. L'un des frères Hoï, celui qui avait le même âge qu'elle, arriva à sa rencontre :

- Hikari ! Tu n'as pas oublié notre rendez-vous de ce soir ?

La jeune fille fut un peu gênée de ne plus y avoir pensé :

- Je suis désolée je ne serais pas disponible… Je dois partir.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Pas du tout, répondit-elle. Ma famille a besoin de moi.

Hikari s'apprêta à partir, mais avant cela, elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue, puis s'en alla avec sa compagne.

Un peu plus loin, Gatomon lui demanda :

- Ce garçon ne te plaît pas, pourquoi l'as tu embrassée ?

- Parce qu'il est gentil et que je ne le reverrais probablement pas.

- Tu sais quel est le soucis avec toi ? C'est ta grande bonté, fit remarquer Gatomon.

Hikari se mit à rire, sa Digimon avait probablement raison. Tout à coup, la jeune brune se stoppa net en plein milieu de la rue. Quelqu'un lui parlait :

« Princesse de lumière. Combattre les ténèbres. Sauver le monde. Catastrophe digitale. »

- Je dois sauver le monde, se mit à répéter la jeune femme en pleine transe.

- Hikari ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Gatomon regarda son amie étonnée et essaya de la faire réagir.

- Je suis la Princesse de Lumière.

La jeune fille mit ses mains près de son cœur et ferma les yeux. Elle commença à léviter sous les yeux de Gatomon qui paniqua :

- Hikari qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Digivolution !

Sans chercher à comprendre et voyant sa compagne en danger, Gatomon se transforma en ange ailé et devint Angewomon.

L'ange de lumière se plaça devant son amie et l'arrêta en plein vol :

- Reprends tes esprits ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Une lumière aveuglante pénétra à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. La tenue de celle-ci se métamorphosa, elle aborda maintenant une très longue robe blanche et rose. Ses cheveux poussèrent et tout en elle se transforma.

- La Princesse s'est réveillée ! meugla quelqu'un derrière eux.

Angewomon lui fit face et découvrit SkullSatamon, un Digimon mi-diable mi-squelette.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Angewomon qui tenta de protéger son amie.

- La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est la Princesse de Lumière.

- Il te faudra me passer sur le corps : Arc céleste !

Angewomon lança l'une de ses flèches lumineuses que Skull Satamon prit dans l'un de ses bras. Blessé, le mauvais Digimon semblait désarçonné.

- Il faut suivre la lumière et retrouver le Prince de l'Espoir, annonça la jeune fille qui volait toujours dans les airs. Angewomon, conduis-moi jusqu'à lui !

Hikari plaça une barrière de lumière entre elles et le mauvais Digimon. Puis elle commença à tomber vers le sol, évanouie. Angewomon la rattrapa au vol, inquiète du bien être de son amie.

- Hikari comment te sens tu ?

- Takeru…

La jeune femme avait perdue toute sa puissance, toute sa lumière et était redevenue la même qu'auparavant. Angewomon, son amie dans les bras, s'éloigna à tir d'ailes le plus loin possible de SkullSatamon.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Valence en Espagne_

Sora et Biyomon étaient à la gare de Valence. Les deux amies regardèrent l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, impatientes. Sora n'aimait pas trop laisser sa mère toute seule depuis l'incidence. Bien qu'elle n'ait subit aucune blessure grave, Yoshiko était quand même secouée. Jamais elle ne fut aussi en danger que la veille à cause d'un Digimon.

Biyomon essayait de soutenir Sora au maximum, espérant tout de même avoir des réponses prochainement.

Le train que les deux amies attendaient arriva sur le quai de la gare. Elles regardèrent les différents passagers qui sortaient cherchant des yeux leurs amis. Elles virent assez rapidement Koushiro, Gennai et Tentomon.

Les filles retrouvèrent les garçons et sortirent de la gare pour être plus au calme :

- Comment va ta mère ? demanda Koushiro à son amie.

- Mieux. Mais elle est secouée. Vous pouvez m'apprendre pourquoi un digimon se trouvait dans notre monde ? Qui l'a fait venir ?

- Nous n'avons pas tous les détails, répondit Gennai.

- Mais vous sembliez avoir des informations, fit remarquer Biyomon.

- Ce que nous savons, reprit Koushiro en sortant son ordinateur portable, je vais vous le montrez.

Koushiro s'installa près d'une fontaine, tandis que tous ses amis se mirent derrière lui pour regarder.

- Vous vous souvenez il y a huit ans, j'étais partit avec mes parents assister au décollage de la navette spatiale Columbia (1) * ?

- Oui je me souviens, répondit Sora. Tu avais gagné un concours c'est bien ça ?

- Mais la navette n'avait pas explosé ? demanda Biyomon.

- Si, sans que personne ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, répondit Koushiro. Je m'étais donc décidé à enquêter sur le pourquoi du comment, suspectant potentiellement un digimon qui serait dans notre monde. Mais je n'avais pas réellement de preuves.. Jusqu'à l'année suivante, cette fois-ci je visitais la centrale nucléaire de Mihama.

- A Fukui ? Mais il n'y avait pas eu une explosion (2) * ? réalisa Sora.

- Exact ! Drôle de coïncidence que deux endroits que je visite se retrouvent avec d'étranges accidents.

- Tu te souviens également, reprit Gennai, les dix typhons en 2004 (3) * ?

- Oui, chacun d'entre nous avait assisté à l'un d'entre eux, réalisa Sora horrifiée parce qu'elle pourrait apprendre.

- Me concernant, continua le jeune prodigue, il y a eu le séisme durant mes vacances en Chine en 2006 (4) *.

- Comment ça te concernant ? demanda Biyomon.

Koushiro pianota sur son ordinateur tout en continuant.

- Ma théorie était celle qu'un Digimon s'attaquait à moi, ou alors s'attaquait à des gens autour de moi sans que je n'en sache la raison. Mais comme nous avions tous étaient victimes des typhons, j'ai décidé de regrouper plusieurs évènements vous étant arrivé et potentiellement la cause d'un Digimon.

Sora se retint de paniquer et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Tes vacances à Bombay en Inde par exemple, signala Koushiro.

Biyomon et Sora se regardèrent, se remémorant ce qui leur était arrivé. Elles en avaient encore d'horribles souvenirs.

- La mousson et les inondations (5) *… Je me souviens, avec papa on a eu du mal pour rentrer à la maison. Ca serait la cause d'un Digimon ?

Sora essaya de se souvenir de tous les évènements tragiques auxquels elle fut confrontée, puis se souvint du plus grave de tous. Elle regarda Biyomon qui pensa à la même chose.

- Le Noël que j'ai passé avec Yamato et Taichi, reprit Sora paniquée, ne me dis pas que ce drame, que…

Devant l'air effrayée de Sora, Gennai posa sa main paternellement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

- Mais ce tsunami (6)* a sans doute était causé par une anomalie digitale.

Sora essaya de se remettre de la vive émotion que lui provoquait se souvenir et enchaîna :

- Tu as répertorié combien d'évènements nous concernant ?

- Des dizaines ! Et seulement avec ceux que j'avais en mémoire…

- Tu as prévenu les autres ? demanda Biyomon.

- Mimi est au courant, répondit Tentomon. Elle a était confrontée à Lady Devimon qui a envahit New York avec des chauve souris.

- Autrement dit, réalisa la jeune rouquine, les Digimons ne se cachent plus.

- Et ils sont en train de redoubler d'efforts. Il faut impérativement que nous puissions tous nous réunir très rapidement.

Sora était plus ou moins d'accord avec ce plan, sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Mais la plupart d'entre nous sommes dans des pays différents.

- Nous nous en occuperons plus tard, rassura Gennai. Allons chercher ta mère et mettons nous en route.

Sora acquiesça.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Egypte en Afrique_

Daisuke était arrivé depuis trois jours. Son coach avait décrété que l'équipe avait besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos avant d'entreprendre les entraînements pour la coupe du monde de football. Aussi décida t-il d'emmener toute son équipe en vacances, plus précisément en Egypte.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme aux cheveux violets, Veemon et les autres joueurs se retrouvèrent à visiter les plus somptueuses des pyramides.

- Je meurs de chaud, se plaignait une nouvelle fois Veemon.

- Je pensais que tu aimais ça ? demanda Daisuke.

- Mais là j'étouffe !

Quelqu'un tendit une bouteille d'eau bien fraîche au Digimon. Veemon la prit :

- Merci Mamoru.

Le jeune brun sourit à son ami. Mamoru était dans la même équipe que Daisuke et était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Brun, cheveux noirs, air mystérieux. Mamoru était le joueur vedette de l'équipe. Le petit chouchou de la presse, et un excellent joueur sur le terrain.

C'est lui qui prit sous son aile Daisuke à son arrivée dans l'équipe. Très rapidement, animé par de nombreux points communs, leur amitié se développa. Aussi, les deux garçons passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. De plus, Mamoru étant plus âgé du haut de ses 25 ans, il arrivait à canaliser la fougue de son jeune ami.

- Veemon a raison, tu veux visiter encore combien de pyramides comme ça ?

- C'est juste la dernière, promis…

Daisuke adorait faire son petit gamin capricieux.. Il savait en plus de cela que son ami ne lui refuserait rien.

- D'accord, à conditions que nous fassions l'amour sauvagement à côté d'un tombeau, répondit très sérieusement le jeune brun.

Daisuke frappa son ami sur son épaule tout en souriant.

- Désolé Mamoru, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu parviendras à me mettre dans ton lit.

- Ne m'en veux pas d'essayer, répondit amusé le joueur de foot.

- C'est si tu n'essayais pas que je risquerais de t'en vouloir, répondit Daisuke en riant.

Les trois amis pénétrèrent dans la pyramide. Mamoru était gay, mais seul Daisuke et quelques proches le savait. En tout que joueur de football, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le dire ouvertement. Cela causerait son renvoi de l'équipe et les autres le verraient très mal. Mamoru osa se confier à Daisuke lorsque celui-ci lui parla de son couple d'amis, Taichi et Yamato.

Mais rapidement, Daisuke comprit que son aîné avait plus que des sentiments amicaux à son égard, ce qui ne le dérangea pas. Daisuke pouvait très bien vivre avec cela, tant que son ami savait qu'il ne se passerait rien.

- Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, avoua Veemon. Si on sortait…

Soudain, un vent très froid se fit sentir dans la pyramide.

- Faisons demi-tour, ordonna Mamoru sentant un danger s'approcher.

Les trois amis se mirent à courir dans l'autre sens, puis en sortant de la pyramide, ils furent confrontés à une énorme tempête de sable. Rien n'était visible à l'œil nu tellement le sable avait envahit l'endroit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Daisuke à ses amis.

- Moi je ne retourne pas dedans ! déclara Veemon.

- D'ou sort cette tempête ? se demanda Mamoru. Ca n'a aucun sens ! Rien de tel n'était prévu…

Mamoru fut agrippé par quelque chose à sa jambe et se mit à crier en se débattant.

- Mamoru !

Mais à peine Daisuke avait-il réalisé que son ami avait un problème, que le jeune brun tomba sur le sol, puis fut entraîné par quelque chose au travers de la tempête.

- Veemon !

Pour affronter cette tempête et partir à la poursuite du monstre, Veemon utilisa l'extrême digivolution et devint Raidramon. Daisuke grimpa sur le dos de son compagnon et partit à la poursuite. Il essaya de retrouver son ami, mais la seule chose qu'il voyait était inquiétante : une armée de digimons diablotins.

- Ce sont les Evilmon ! Ils sont à la base du mal ! annonça Raidramon en les évitant.

Raidramon sortit de la tempête de sable et se retrouva dans un endroit isolé. Mamoru était sur le sol, visiblement inconscient, tandis que des Evilmon se battaient.

- Tu t'es trompé espèce d'idiot ! Ce n'est pas le bon garçon !

- C'est toi qui m'a dit de m'en prendre à lui !

- Si le maître nous hurle dessus je dirais que c'est ta faute !

Raidramon en profita pour utiliser son attaque qui neutralisa les trois Evilmon présent face à lui.

- Il y en a d'autres dans les parages, dépêchons nous.

Daisuke se précipita sur son ami pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Il le réveilla en lui tapotant le visage. Mamoru ouvrit les yeux.

- J'ai besoin d'un bouche à bouche, murmura le sportif.

- Idiot !

Daisuke, soulagé que son ami aille bien, mais agacé qu'il puisse faire une telle plaisanterie laissa sa tête retombée sur le sol. Mamoru se relev et regarda Raidramon :

- Merci beaucoup. Ca vous arrive souvent ce genre de choses ?

- Ca faisait une éternité que ça n'était pas arrivé…

Daisuke emmena Mamoru pour grimper sur Raidramon.

- Je vous ramène à l'hôtel ? demanda Raidramon.

- Allons vérifier que l'équipe va bien, répondit Daisuke. Après, je pense qu'il nous faudra rentrer.

Raidramon se mit en route avec les deux hommes sur son dos.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – New York aux Etats-Unis_

Mimi n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Koushiro depuis la veille. Gennai avait placé une barrière digitale dans son appartement ce qui la rendait à l'abri de tout ennemi. Elle et ses parents étaient peut-être les seuls New-Yorkais en sécurité. Mais tourner en rond dans son appartement était un calvaire. De plus, les chauve souris ne semblaient plus être présente dans le quartier.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir ! intervint Palmon.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda la jeune femme entêtée.

- Lady Devimon veut te faire croire qu'elle a quitté la ville pour te forcer à sortir.

- Mais pourquoi m'en veut-elle ?

- Chéri, reprit son père, tu as entendu ce que Koushiro t'a dit.

Mimi n'avait pas oublié. La veille, Koushiro lui expliqua sa théorie concernant l'attaque des Digimons depuis plusieurs années. Ce qui lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs. L'été 2003, elle passa ses vacances en France avec Hikari et Takeru, et par leur faute, une canicule (7) * sans précédent provoqua la mort de centaine de personnes. Et c'est un an jour pour jour après cela qu'elle était en voyage dans le Sud des Etats-Unis avec Michael. Là encore elle se sentait responsable de l'Ouragan Katrina (8) *. Plus récemment encore, le mois d'avant, elle était en Californie ou eut lieu un tremblement de terre (9) *, sa faute une fois encore.

- Je sais papa, je n'ai pas oublié.

- Tu te rends compte que même l'avion (10) * dans lequel tu aurais du te trouver l'année passé a était attaqué ? Si ton père n'avait pas décidé de rester un jour de plus à Rion nous ne serions plus là. Tu n'es plus en sécurité nul part !

- Maman ! intervint Mimi, paniquée. Palmon est là pour me protéger et… Mon devoir n'est pas de rester enfermée.

- Mimi… Je suis très affaiblit par le combat contre Lady Devimon.

- Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que mes amis sont dehors face à ces monstres !

Mimi regarda ses parents, les larmes prêtes à couler, puis les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

- Je vous aime tous les deux.

La jeune fille dessera son étreinte puis courut vers la porte de l'appartement qu'elle ouvrit :

- Je reviendrais vous chercher et on ira manger une glace ensemble, leur annonça t-elle toute insouciante.

- Mimi attends !

Leur fille étant déjà sortie, les Tachikawa s'apprêtèrent à la suivre. Palmon les arrêta :

- Restez ici ! Je m'occupe d'elle.

- Fais bien attention à ma petite fille chérie, supplia Satoe.

Palmon les rassura et partit à la poursuite de son amie.

Dehors, Mimi était en train de marcher le long de sa rue en direction du Central Park. Rien ne semblait anormal. Aucune chauve souris. Les gens se promenaient sans aucune difficulté, les voitures roulaient.

- Il y a trois jours tout le monde était encore enfermé chez soi !

Palmon venait de rejoindre son amie.

- Tu es inconsciente, lui dit-elle.

- Je sais.

Les deux filles restèrent à l'affût du moindre danger, quand soudain, quelqu'un arriva par derrière la jeune fille ce qui l'effraya.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu as vu un fantôme ?

- Timothy !

Son camarade de théâtre lui souriait.

- Ou tu étais passé ces trois derniers jours ? Le metteur en scène était furieux de ne pas te voir !

Mimi avait complètement oublié la pièce de théâtre.

- Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'ai rien arrivé… d'anormal ?

- Anormal ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par anormal ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Laisse tomber, je suis quelque peu paranoïaque par moment.

Timothy se mit à rire.

- Sacré Mimi. Moi je dirais que tu ne l'es pas assez. Tu ne te méfie jamais des gens. Tu leur fais trop souvent confiance.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Timothy eut un étrange sourire qui mit mal à l'aise la jeune brune.

- Elle est ici ! se mit à crier le jeune homme.

Timothy passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs puis attrapa les bras de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me fais mal !

- Lâche là !

Palmon essaya d'intervenir mais Timothy lui asséna un horrible coup de pied qui propulsa le Digimon sur le trottoir.

- Une barrière digitale dans ton appartement ? Astucieux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Timothy ?

Dans un éclair retentissant, apparut alors Lady Devimon, toujours en train de rire d'un air sadique.

- Très bien joué mon garçon. L'Armée des Tenèbres peut-être fière de te compter dans ses rangs.

Timothy salua poliment la diablesse. Lady Devimon vit que Palmon était encore affaiblit et se posa face à la jeune new yorkaise.

- Voilà donc notre Gardienne de la Pureté.

* * *

(1) * Cet événement a eu lieu le 1er février 2003.

(2) * Un accident dans la centrale nucléaire de Mihama provoque la mort de cinq personnes et fait sept blessés. La cause de l'accident est une fuite de vapeur _non-radioactive_ dans un bâtiment abritant les turbines du réacteur numéro 3. Les victimes ont été prises dans ces jets de vapeurs brûlantes.

(3) * Le Japon a souffert de dix typhons, alors que le maximum annuel jusqu'ici était de six.

(4) * Séisme dans le sud-ouest du pays de la Chine qui a fait 22 morts.

(5) * Des inondations catastrophiques provoquées par la mousson font plus de 969 morts dans les éboulements et des glissements de terrain dans l'état du Maharashtra à l'ouest de l'inde. Bombay est paralysée par 944,2 mètres d'eau tombés le 24 juillet 2005.

(6) * 26 décembre 2004, Indonésie, Sri Lanka, Thailande, Birmanie, Maldives, Inde : magnitude 8,9 et 223 492 morts et disparus dans les tsunamis.

(7) * Août 2003, en France, la canicule exceptionnelle fait près de 15 000 morts.

(8) * L'ouragan Katrina ravage le sud des Etats Unis faisant 1 322 morts.

(9) * Un séisme de magnitude 6.0 frappe la Californie, à 400 km de San Francisco.

(10) * Satoe fait référence au Vol 447 Air France assuré par un Airbus A330-200 d'Air France transportant 228 personnes dont 216 passagers et qui assurait la liaison Rio de Janeiro – Paris Charles de Gaulle a disparu au-dessus de l'océan Atlantique après avoir émis un dernier message de panne destinée à la maintenance à 4h14 (heure de Paris) à environ 950 km au large des côtes brésiliennes. Certaines sources évoquent la possibilité que l'avion ait été foudroyé. C'est la plus grosse catastrophe aérienne française, mais également la plus mystérieuse. Des informations actualisées peuvent être consultées sur le site d'Air France. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien n'a encore été analysé ou vérifié, et donc certaines informations données actuellement ne sont encore que des suppositions.


	5. Les Gardiens

**Catastrophes Digitales**

Nos héros sont en bien mauvaise posture… Takeru va t-il retrouver sa mère ? Mimi survivra t-elle face à Lady Devimon ? Joe a t-il réussit à prendre la fuite ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Hikari ? Sora et Koushiro parviendront-ils à réunir leurs amis à temps ?

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre !

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Des reviews please ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Les Gardiens**

_Mars 2010 – Paris en France_

Taakeru venait de survoler la capitale française avec l'aide d'Angemon à la recherche de sa mère. Mais cette dernière était introuvable depuis sa disparition. Takeru n'avait pas dormit depuis, malgré l'insistance d'Angemon.

Catherine et Floramon leur prêter main forte dans les recherches. Mais Neo Devimon semblait avoir disparut, et cette attente torturait à petit feu le pauvre blond.

Angemon se posa dans le jardin du grand-père de Takeru avec son protégé. Catherine et Floramon les attendaient. En vue de la mine déconfite du jeune homme, ils n'avaient pas retrouver Natsuko.

- Je sais ce que tu ressent Takeru, lui dit Catherine en s'approchant de lui.

Ce dernier se braqua.

- Non tu ne sais pas. Ta mère n'est pas dans les mains d'un digimon cruel et vil.

- Catherine essaye juste de t'aider, ajouta fermement Angemon qui n'approuvait pas le comportement de son ami.

- Vous voulez m'aider ? s'emporta le jeune blond. Retrouvez ma mère !

Le mini ordinateur de Takeru se mit à émettre un léger son. C'était sans aucun doute son père qui venait aux nouvelles. Le jeune homme souffla et reprit sa respiration avant de décrocher. Il voyait apparaître Hiroaki face à lui.

- Bonjour papa.

- Salut fiston. Des nouvelles de ta mère ?

Takeru répondit négativement.

- Ecoute, je prends le premier avion et je te rejoint d'accord ?

- Non, ça ne servirait à rien, répondit honnêtement Takeru. Tu as prévenu Yamato ?

Hiroaki se figea. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Takeru de l'attaque qu'avait subit son frère. Il décida de le faire de suite :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ici aussi.

Takeru se décomposa. Son père était en train de lui expliquer tout en détail ce qui s'était passé.

- Taichi souhaite te parler.

- Salut grand.

Taichi prit la place d'Hiroaki devant son propre mini-ordinateur. Après lui avoir dit qu'il le soutenait, Taichi enchaîna.

- Miyako a eut Koushiro au téléphone, mais on a énormément de mal à capter sur l'extérieur. Du peu que l'on sait, des Digimons seraient derrière tout ça. Surtout vous restez là, Koushiro est avec Sora et Gennai et va venir vous rejoindre.

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda le jeune blond.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont en Espagne et prenaient la route il y a deux heures. A priori ils veulent vous récupérer avant de revenir.

- Je ne partirais pas sans maman, répondit fermement Takeru.

Taichi pouvait comprendre l'attitude de son beau-frère.

- Comment va t-il ? demanda plus calmement le jeune homme.

- Mieux. Il s'en est fallut de peu.

- Merci de l'avoir sauvé, ajouta Takeru.

Taichi se mit à sourire bêtement avant de répondre :

- Je l'aime.

Takeru eut un léger sourire, l'attitude de Taichi parvenant à le détendre. Le jeune brun décida de retourner auprès de Yamato. Takeru se posa sur un banc tandis que ses amis le regardaient.

Angemon sentit comme une présence familière. Ne voulant alarmer personne, il s'éleva dans les airs :

- Ne bougez pas !

L'ange céleste atteignit les hauteurs du ciel et vit apparaître au loin un visage familier. Angewomon tenait dans ses bras Hikari. Angemon sourit à son amie, soulagé de la voir apparaître.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureux de vous voir.

Hikari semblait encore inconsciente, ce que remarqua Angemon.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Ou est Takeru ? demanda l'ange féminin.

Angemon se dirigea vers le sol, suivit par son amie. Les deux anges se posèrent face à Takeru, Catherine et Floramon.

- Angewomon ? Kari ?

Angewomon posa son amie sur le banc. Takeru regarda la jeune fille et lui prit automatiquement la main. Catherine eut un léger recul face à cette situation.

Catherine était tombée amoureuse du jeune blond assez récemment. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, mais Takeru semblait toujours inaccessible. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre faisait déjà partie de sa vie. Alors que récemment, il se mettait d'avantage disponible.

Mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Takeru devait ressentir quelque chose de très fort pour la nouvelle arrivante, elle le sentait bien.

Hikari ouvrit ses yeux tout doucement.

- Comment te sens tu ?

- J'ai la tête qui …

En voulant se relever trop vite, elle eut un étourdissement. Takeru lui demande de rester assise :

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Tu n'étais pas en Chine ?

Ne sachant pas elle même ce qu'elle faisait là, la jeune femme se retourna vers Angewomon.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda l'ange à son amie.

Angewomon expliqua alors leur mésaventure à Hong Kong, notamment l'apparition de SkullSatamon et la « transformation » de son amie en Princesse de Lumière qui cherchait après Takeru.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça.

- Ca t'étais déjà arrivée auparavant ? demanda Catherine.

Hikari regarda ses amis. Oui. Ca lui était arrivé plusieurs fois. Des forces se servaient souvent de son symbole, la lumière, pour prendre possession de son corps. Comme cette force qui expliqua l'origine des digisauveurs à ses amis, ou lorsqu'elle défendit les Numemon…

- Il ne vous est rien arrivé de semblable ? demanda Angewomon.

Angemon expliqua alors à leurs amies ce qui leur était arrivé.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Afrique du Sud_

Joe, sur le dos d'Ikkakumon, avait quitté Haïti en catastrophe pour fuir Marine Devimon. Avant de partir, Joe eut quelques remords. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner cette population pour qui il travaillait depuis des mois. Mais Ikkakumon avait raison, sa présence là bas était ce qui avait attiré leur ennemi, il devait donc fuir.

Ikkakumon nagea des heures durant sans savoir ou est-ce qu'il allait jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les côtes. Après être redevenu Gomamon pour retrouver des forces, les deux garçons se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient atteint l'Afrique et qu'ils étaient proche de l'Algérie.

- Ce n'est pas ce pays qui est tout le temps en guerre ? demanda le compagnon Digimon.

- Non, rassura Joe. Mais nous devrions trouver un téléphone.

- Tu aurais ton mini ordinateur digital, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un téléphone.

Joe s'énerva :

- Quand vas tu arrêter de me reprocher de l'avoir oublié à la maison avant de partir ? Si je touchais un yen à chaque fois que tu le mentionnais, je serais riche !

Gomamon bouda dans son coin. Mais pou éviter d'attirer l'attention, Joe le prit dans ses bras et le fit passer pour un animal en peluche. Ils avancèrent dans les rues à la recherche d'un moyen de communication. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un débit de presse ou il y avait une télévision retraçant les actualités. Ils étaient en train de parler de tempêtes de sable en Egypte et surtout, d'un étrange animal qui parcourait l'Afrique.

- Regarde ça, signala Joe. Tu vois ce que je vois ?

L'animal qui était filmé était mal distingué mais deux hommes semblaient le chevaucher. D'après le journal télé, la créature se dirigeait vers la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Tu penses que c'est un Digimon ?

- J'en suis sûr, avoua Joe. Nous devrions nous préparer.

- Ou nous enfuir ! Je suis exténue et si je ne mange pas je ne pourrais pas me battre !

Joe et Gomamon entendirent comme des cris. Le Digimon en question devait être dans les parages. Joe s'enfuit avec son Digimon pour essayer de se cacher. Alors qu'il était en train de courir vers une route qui mènerait dans une autre ville. Il vit une ombre passer au dessus de lui et se stopper face à lui.

Joe resta abasourdit : Raidramon était là, Daisuke et un de ses amis avec lui. Jamais Joe n'avait était aussi heureux de voir son ami de longue date.

- Tu vois, mon digivice ne m'a pas trompé, il y avait bien un Digisauveur dans les parages, fit remarquer Daisuke en descendrant de Raidramin.

Daisuke se précipita dans les bras de Joe. Comme tous les autres, ils le pensaient morts sans avoir eu de nouvelles de lui.

- Tu as toujours la classe, fit remarquer Gomamon à Raidramon qui lui sourit.

Joe se dessera de l'étreinte du plus jeune.

- Tu ne savais pas nous donner des nouvelles ! s'énerva tout à coup Daisuke. Tu sais dans quel état tu as mis ta famille ? Tes amis ? Sans parler de Mimi qui était anéantit !

Joe avala sa salive. Il ne voulait pas encore faire face à son amie. Leur relation étant bien trop compliquée, il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face.

La joie de se retrouver passé, Daisuke présenta Mamoru à ses compagnons. Puis, ils en vinrent à se donner les raisons de leur présence ici même.

Si Joe fuyait Marine Devimon, il fut surpris d'apprendre que Daisuke fuyait une horde d'Evilmon.

- On dirait que les Digimons envahissent notre monde, réalisa Daisuke.

- Marine Devimon parlait de moi en tant que Gardien de la sincérité révéla le jeune médecin. Et que leur maître était Neo Devimon.

- Tu le connais ? demanda le jeune footballeur, ce à quoi Joe répondit par la négative.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire le Gardien de la Sincérité ? demanda Mamoru curieux de savoir.

- Si tu veux, répondit Daisuke, chacun de nous possède un symbole qui lui est propre et qui correspond à notre qualité principale, du moins celle que nous avions étant enfant.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a dit que Joe en était le gardien ?

- Et que diriez vous de manger un morceau ? Je sais que vous avez l'habitude de ce genre de choses, mais moi non, et j'aimerais bien me poser.

- Je suis d'accord avec Mamoru, approuva Gomamon.

- Dè qu'il s'agit de manger tu es toujours d'accord, signala Joe en riant.

Tous se mirent à avancer après que Raidramon soit redevenu Veemon vers le restaurant le plus proche.

- Il faudrait prévenir l'entraîneur également, signala Mamoru.

Joe réalisa que la coupe du monde de football avait lieu prochainement et que Daisuke devait y participer.

- Tu ne seras pas pénalisé ?

- Si d'ici la je suis mort attaqué par un méchant Digimon ? Je pense qu'il sera compréhensif répondit en riant le jeune joueur.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Paris en France_

Takeru avait laissé Hikari sous la surveillance de Patamon, Gatomon et Floramon. Ayant reçut un message de Koushiro indiquant leur arrivée à la gare du Nord, il décida de s'y rendre en compagnie de Catherine. Cette dernière prit la voiture de sa mère qui pouvait prendre jusqu'à sept personnes.

Les deux amis arrivèrent à la gare, attendant que leurs amis n'arrivent.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda subitement Catherine.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué. Ou c'est oui ou c'est non.

Takeru se mit à réfléchir puis à répondre très sincèrement :

- On a jamais pu être ensemble. Quand je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle, elle avait un petit-ami. Quand elle l'a quitté pour moi, j'avais une petite amie. Puis il y a eu toujours des évènements qui se sont ajoutés. Nos études. Ses photos. Ses voyages. Nos amis. Mon livre.

- Vous avez tout de l'histoire typiquement impossible ? réalisa Catherine.

- Mais ce n'est pas faute de l'aimer, répondit Takeru.

- Voilà la réponse que je voulais.

Catherine n'était pas satisfaite de la réponse mais elle avait le mérite d'être clair. Takeru réalisa que Catherine s'attendait à ce que tôt ou tard ils finissent ensemble. Il était désolé pour elle mais n'osa rien dire.

Sora, Biyomon, Koushiro, Tentomon, Gennai et Yoshiko sortirent de la gare les bras chargés de bagages.

Takeru retrouva avec plaisir ses amis, et Gennai lui promit qu'ils retrouveraient sa mère.

- Hikari est ici. C'est assez compliqué mais venez.

Catherine et Takeru emmenèrent leurs compagnons jusqu'à la voiture. Sur la route, chacun discuta de banalités, Koushiro préférant que Hikari soit là pour donner des explications.

Tous entrèrent dans la demeure du grand-père de Takeru et saluèrent Hikari et les Digimons.

Tous prirent place dans le salon et Takeru fit son récit, tandis que Gatomon expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Hikari.

- C'est très intéressant comme phénomène, fut la réponse de Koushiro. Par le passé, Hikari est de nombreuses fois entré en contact avec des esprits qui se servaient de son corps comme un moyen de communication.

- Tu penses que la Princesse de la Lumière est un esprit ? demanda Gatomon.

- Il existe une ancienne légende qui mentionne cet être, avoua Gennai.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur l'homme.

- Tellement ancienne que peu de Digimons la connaissent encore.

- Que raconte cette légende ? demanda Sora.

Gennai raconta l'histoire :

- La Princesse de la Lumière était un être magique. Elle était la princesse du Digimonde qui régnait entouré de ses six gardiens. Chacun d'eux possédaient un pouvoir qui lui était propre et qui gardait un certain équilibre dans le monde digital.

- C'était des Digimons ?

- Non, répondit Gennai. Ils ne venaient pas du Digimonde, ni même de votre monde. Ils venaient d'un univers entre les deux. D'ou leur spécificité d'être magique. La Princesse tomba amoureuse d'un autre être magique, le Prince de l'Espoir. Celui-ci était entouré de ses propres gardiens, qui étaient quatre. Les gardiens avaient quelques similitudes avec ceux de la Princesse, mais avaient des pouvoirs bien différents.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Koushiro.

Gennai n'eut pas besoin d'y répondre. Hikari se mit en transe comme elle le fut à Hong Kong et une étrange puissance entra en elle. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et semblait totalement différente :

- Le Prince et moi étions follement amoureux. Notre amour n'avait aucune limite. Mais un Digimon, possédant de mauvaises pensées et ne jurant que pour le mal, n'appréciait pas notre amour. Il décida de tout faire pour nous détruire. Une guerre éclata entre son armée et nos gardiens. Des années passèrent et le monde digital était détruit de plus en plus. Nos gardiens périrent les uns après les autres. Le Prince et moi primes une décision lourde de conséquence : nous utiliserions notre amour pour détruire l'armée des ténèbres. Mais notre force étant tellement dévastatrice, nous avons détruit le monde digital toute entier.

Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres d'Hikari, possédée par la Princesse.

- Le monde digital était débarrassé de Devimon et de son armée. Quand à nous et à nos gardiens, nos âmes furent transformée en force qui protégèrent à jamais le Digimonde et qui, des centaines d'années plus tard, deviendraient les forces des élus. Des enfants qui sauveraient le monde digital des menaces qu'il pourrait encourir. Malheureusement, le chef de l'armée des Ténèbres utilisa le même procédé que nous et se ré incarna.

- Devimon, réalisa Takeru.

- Ce fut votre premier ennemi sur l'île des fichiers binaires.. Vous avez réussit à le vaincre avant qu'il n'obtienne sa pleine puissance, rappela Gennai.

- Mais il est revenu, répondit Takeru. En bien plus fort. Neo Devimon.

La Princesse confirma cette information.

- Il est en train de re créer son armée et il cherche à détruire à nouveau les forces des Gardiens. Ces forces subsistent en vous.

Elle désigna Koushiro, Sora et Takeru.

- Ainsi qu'en vos amis, les élus.

- Mais il n'est plus dans le monde digital, ajouta Koushiro. Il est arrivé dans notre monde lors de la brèche qui s'est ouverte après notre combat contre Malo Myotismon.

Tous se remémorèrent ce combat en décembre 2002, il y a plus de huit ans. C'était contre un de leur plus féroce ennemis.

Tout à coup, Hikari s'évanouit de nouveau. L'être de lumière était sortit de son corps et Gatomon s'approcha de son corps. Hikari rouvrait les yeux.

- J'étais consciente. J'arrive à me souvenir maintenant.

La jeune fille se frottait la tête tandis que Gatomon restait près d'elle.

- Elle a perdu l'être qu'elle aime en se sacrifiant pour sauver le monde. Mais leur sacrifice n'a servit à rien. Devimon est toujours présent.

- Et depuis huit ans il cherche à nous attaquer, révéla Sora. Il a remonté peu à peu son armée.

Takeru et Hikari se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ou leur amie voulait en venir.

Koushiro installa son ordinateur et leur expliqua :

- Je vais vous montrer. En 2003, vos vacances avec Mimi en France.

- Il y a eu cette canicule, je me rappelle.

- Autre moment : en 2006, tu es venu en France.

- Il y a eu cette vague de froid (1) *, se souvint à nouveau le jeune blond.

Il était en train de faire le lien :

- Ce serait la cause de l'armée de Devimon ?

- Depuis janvier 2003, nous avons tous étaient confrontés à des catastrophes, des incidents inexpliqués, qui, après étude, ne peuvent être que l'œuvre de Digimons.

- Il y en a d'autres ? demanda Hikari inquiète de savoir.

- Vous concernant, j'en ai répertorié d'autres comme votre voyage de classe en 2004, le tremblement de terre (2) *. Ou l'explosion en Belgique (3) * quand tu y étais avec ton grand-père.

- Ou nos vacances au Pérou (4) * rappela Sora à la jeune fille. Quand nous sommes parties entre filles avec Mimi et Miyako.

Hikari se souvenait très bien de cet incident là. Elles étaient parties à la base pour le Brésil en début d'été. Déjà lorsqu'elles attendaient après leur avion à Sao Paulo elles virent un avion s'écraser sur la piste d'atterrissage (5) *, manquant de les tuer elles aussi.

- Ou encore les séries de tremblements de terres dont vous êtes victimes au Japon (6) *, ajouta Gennai.

- Ca suffit, se révolta Takeru. Ca veut dire que partout ou nous passions des gens mouraient par notre faute ?

Tous se sentaient responsable des évènements.

- Vous ne pouviez pas empêcher ça, rassura Gennai.

- Comme je ne pouvais pas empêcher cet ordure de Neo Devimon enlever ma mère, c'est ça ?

- Takeru ! Ne dis pas ça…

Hikari s'était relevée pour aller vers son ami, mais la colère qui émanait du jeune homme était palpable.

- Je dis ce que je veux, j'en ai marre d'être toujours le gentil petit Takeru ! Je veux retrouver ma mère !

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et laissa alors entrer à la surprise générale Natsuko. Takeru se retourna vers sa mère, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver ou non mais elle semblait bel et bien réelle. Il se précipita dans ses bras et la serra fort.

- Maman ! Tu es vivantes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Comment tu t'es échappée ?

- Il m'avait laissé sous la garde d'un Digimon fantôme. J'ai profité d'un moment d'inatention pour me sauver. Tu vas bien mon bébé ?

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.

Tandis que mère et fils se retrouvaient, Gennai et Koushiro se regardèrent intrigué. Sora le remarqua et vint près de Koushiro en lui chuchotant :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est étrange, avoua Koushiro. Quel aurait était l'intérêt pour Neo Devimon de laisser s'échapper la mère de Takeru ?

- Vous pensez que c'est un piège ? s'inquiéta Sora.

- Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit nous pouvons rentrer au Japon. Je m'inquiète aussi pour ma famille.

Sora approuva tout en regardant sa mère assise aux côtés de Biyomon. Elle ignorait si Koushiro avait raison ou non à propos de Natsuko, mais elle ne laisserait rien arriver ni à sa mère ni à son père.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon_

Yamato était enfin sortit de l'hôpital, surtout à sa demande. Bien que le frère de Joe lui avait conseillé de rester encore quelques jours, Yamato s'était décidé à partir, lasse d'être dans cette chambre espionnait par les paparazzis.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, ils vous nous attendre ! rappela Yamato à son compagnon qui cherchait après ses chaussures.

- Une seconde !

Miyako, Ken, Iori et les Digimons étaient partis prévenir les parents de chacun des digisauveurs d'être extrêmement vigilent les prochains jours. Koushiro avait contacté Taichi pour le prévenir que les Digimons ne plaisantaient pas et étaient tout à fait capable de s'en prendre à leurs familles.

- Taichi, tu peux venir une seconde ?

Taichi quitta l'armoire à chaussures pour rejoindre son compagnon qui était allongé sur le fauteuil, chemise ouverte en train de regarder le plafond.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- De toi, lui dit-il en le tirant par son t-shirt pour qu'il tombe à son tour sur le canapé.

Les deux hommes étaient collés l'un à l'autre, le visage proche.

- Tu sais que… Quand j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, rappela Yamato, j'ai pensé à…

Taichi l'écoutait attentivement.

- A ce que serait ma vie dans l'au-delà si je ne t'avais pas avec moi.

- Et tu as pensé à ma vie ici sans toi imbécile ?

Yamato se mit à sourire. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas faire l'un sans l'autre.

- Je crois que je devrais arrêter la musique, avoua soudainement le jeune blond.

Surpris, Taichi eut un mouvement de recul et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ? C'est toute ta vie !

- Justement non. Ma vie c'est toi, Gabumon, Agumon, ma famille. La musique ce n'est rien. C'est une passion dont j'ai fait un métier mais… Les concerts aux quatre coins du Japon ou à l'étranger… J'arrive à un stade ou je me rend compte que j'ai besoin de me poser avec mon homme, d'avoir des projets solides…

- Tu parles de mariage et d'enfants ? se moqua Taichi.

- Certainement pas. J'ai déjà bien du mal à t'élever, alors d'autres enfants, rétorqua Yamato d'un air espiègle.

- Soit pour les enfants, mais tu pourrais m'épouser ? dit en riant le jeune brun.

Pour éviter de répondre à cette question, Yamato fit comme à chaque fois : il embrassa son amant. Il se releva pour être plus à l'aise et leur baiser passionné se transforma vite en perte de vêtements sur le sol, une nudité complète pour les deux hommes et une chaleur envoûtante dans l'appartement. Taichi s'occupa de son compagnon qui le lui rendit bien.

- On va être en retard, murmura Taichi entre deux râles de plaisir.

- Ils ne vont pas disparaître, répondit essoufflé Yamato.

- Je t'aime.

- Pour toujours.

- Et à jamais.

* * *

- Ou sont-ils ? se plaignit Miyako qui s'adossa contre un arbre.

La jeune femme était avec son époux, son meilleur ami et les cinq digimons dans le parc d'Odaiba, là ou se trouvait le tramway. Après être passés chez leurs parents respectifs, ils rendirent visite aux Yagami, à Hiroaki, au père de Sora, aux Kido, aux Motomiya et aux Izumi afin de les prévenir de ce qu'il se passait.

La petite bande n'attendait plus que le retour de Taichi et Yamato avant de pouvoir discuter de la suite des évènements et du retour de leurs compagnons.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Algérie en Afrique du Sud_

Joe, Daisuke, Mamoru, Gomamon et Veemon attendaient sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant au milieu de nul part. Daisuke avait réussit à contacter Takeru en France pour lui faire part de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il annonça par la même occasion la présence de Joe avec lui.

En France, leurs amis furent soulagés d'apprendre que Joe n'était pas mort dans la catastrophe à Haïti. C'est là que Koushiro prit la peine de leur expliquer que cette catastrophe n'était certainement pas anodine.

En effet, Joe était déjà passé à Haïti bien des années auparavant, en 2004 par deux fois, a l'époque ou des inondations et l'ouragan Jeanne (7) * avaient déjà bien cause des dégâts. Koushiro lui apprit qu'en réalité, cela fut provoqué par des Digimons, tout comme la catastrophe récente ou le médecin faillit perdre la vie.

Joe apprit par la même occasion que d'autres évènements comme le tremblement de terre qu'il vécut lors de sa visite à son frère en Chine (8), ou l'attentat ou ses parents faillirent périr à Madrid (9) étaient également la cause de Digimons.

Joe se sentit responsable de la mort de tous ces pauvres gens, comme l'était les autres Digisauveurs. Jamais ils n'avaient eu à avoir sur la conscience la mort d'autant de gens.

Daisuke posa la question à Koushiro le concernant, et ce dernier lui révéla notamment l'incident lors de sa sortie de classe ou ses voyages avec le club de foot à Madgascar (10) * et en Egypte (11) *.

- Tu te rends compte, confia Daisuke à Mamoru alors que Joe regardait les pancartes sur la route, quand le ferry a fait naufrage, si Veemon n'avait pas était là, je serais mort comme les autres passagers.

Mamoru posa sa main sur le genoux de Daisuke en signe de soutien.

- Je sais que c'est débile de dire ça, mais ne t'en sent pas responsable.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont machiavéliques.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- C'est bien pire de nous laisser en vie avec de tels atrocités sur la conscience que de nous tuer.

Mamoru se leva, et s'agenouilla face à Daisuke pour qu'il le regarde :

- Arrête de te larmoyer, d'accord ? Je te connais pas comme ça ! T'es un mec plein de vie qui la croque à pleine dents ! J'ai besoin de toi.

- Parce que t'es amoureux de moi.

- Non ! Enfin, si… Mais… T'imagine, ça serait quoi la vie si t'étais pas là pour me remballer dès que je te propose de coucher avec moi ? Ou si t'étais pas là pour gagner la coupe du monde avec nous !

Daisuke savait que son ami avait raison et qu'il ne devrait pas rester là à se morfondre, qu'il devait se ressaisir.

- Merci mec.

Pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait réellement aucune raison de le remercier, Mamoru lui mit un léger coup sur l'épaule en signe d'amitié.

- Ils sont là ! cria Joe.

En effet, tout droit tombé du ciel arriva Garudamon, la digivolution ultime de Biyomon. L'énorme digimon volatile déposa tous ses passagers au sol.

La première chose que la plupart fit était de sauter dans les bras de Joe qu'ils pensaient morts et qu'ils n'avaient pas revus.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, avoua Sora.

Joe prit Sora et les deux plus jeunes dans ses bras avant de saluer Gennai, Koushiro et les deux mamans. Biyomon, Gatomon, Tentomon et Patamon sautèrent sur Gomamon.

- Ca fait plaisir de voir que je vous ai manqué, lança le petit Digimon.

- Tu as du avoir très peur là-bas ! lança Biyomon.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a fait pipi sur lui, se moqua Gatomon gentiment.

- Vous êtes méchants ! Joe ils sont méchants ! commença à se plaindre Gomamon ce qui fit rire et détendit tout le monde.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Paris en France_

Catherine et Floramon étaient dans le parc de la maison familial de Takeru. Elles étaient en train d'attendre quelque chose lorsque soudain, Neo Devimon apparut devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne sembla pas du tout effrayée, comme si elle l'attendait.

- Bonjour maître, lui dit-elle en s'abaissant pour le saluer.

Le méchant Digimon était comblé. La jeune fille lui était totalement soumise et lui obéissait toujours correctement.

- Les Gardiens sont partis récupérer certains de leurs compagnons en Afrique.

- Je présume qu'ils finiront tous par se rendre au Japon, pas vrai ?

- Malheureusement oui. Je sais que vous comptiez les attaquer un par un.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance, rétorqua Neo Devimon. J'ai assez d'alliés dans leurs rangs pour pouvoir m'occuper d'eux sans difficultés.

- La Princesse s'est réveillée.

- Encore ? Ca risque d'être fâcheux. Si elle parvient à réveiller le Prince, ça risque d'être plus délicat.

- Mais vous aviez un plan pour le détruire ?

- En effet. Sa mère a rejoint l'Armée des Ténèbres après tout. Ce n'était pas sans difficulté mais, je peux la compter dans nos rangs désormais. Retourne à tes occupations, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment.

Catherine s'agenouilla et vit Neo Devimon disparaître sous ses yeux. Le Diable apparut de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, au-dessus des grattes ciels New-Yorkais…

* * *

(1) * Vague de froid dans toute l'Europe.

(2) * Chuetsu au Japon, magnitude 6,8 faisant 37 morts et plus de 3 182 blessés.

(3) * L'explosion d'un important gazoduc à Ghislengheim en Belgique fait 24 morts et 132 blessés.

(4) * Seisme du 15 août 2007 au Pérou magnitude 7,7 faisant 913 morts.

(5) * 17 juillet 2007 : vol 3054 TAM, un Airbus A320 de la compagnie tam Linhas Aéréas heurte un entrepôt d'essence après avoir raté son atterrissage à l'aéroport de Congonhas de Sao Paulo au Brésil. Il y avait 187 personnes à bord de l'appareil, aucune n'a survécu. L'accident fait également 12 victimes au sol, portant ainsi le nombre total de victimes à 199. C'est la plus grave catastrophe aérienne qu'a connu le Brésil.

(6) * 25 mars 2007 : Japon, magnitude 6,9 dans l'ouest du pays faisant 1 mort. 16 juillet 2007 : Tremblement de terre dans la région de Niigata au Japon, magnitude 6,8, 11 morts et un incendie dans une centrale nucléaire. 4 et 6 juin 2008 au Japon : magnitude 6,3 au large d'Hokkaido et 5,9 à Tokyo.

(7) * Mai 2004 : des inondations provoquent la mort de 1220 personnes à Haïti. 3000 morts après le passage de l'ouragan Jeanne.

(8) * 11 mai 2008 : dans la région de Sichuan en Chine, un séisme de magnitude 7,9 fait 87 587 morts et 374 177 blessés

(9) * 11 mars 2004 un quadruple attentats à la bombe dans les trains de banlieu de Madrid fait 199 morts et plus de 1400 blessés.

(10) * mars 2004 : le cyclone tropical Gafilo cause d'énormes dégâts matériels tue et fait des milliers de sinistrés à Madagascar

(11) * 3 février 2006 : le ferry egyptien Al Salam Boccaccio 98 assurant la liaison entre l'Arabie Sadoudite et l'Egypte fait naufrage, 244 morts et 700 disparus.


	6. Il faut sauver Mimi

**Catastrophes Digitales**

_Les retrouvailles entre nos héros commencent à s'effectuer, la légende est révélée, l'armée des Ténèbres se met en place… Que va t-il encore se passer pour nos amis ?_

_Voici donc le sixième chapitre !_

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Il faut sauver Mimi**

_Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon_

Garudamon avait survolé la moitié du pays pour ramener tout le monde sain et sauf jusqu'au Japon. Mais dans un premier temps, les différents élus prirent le temps de se retrouver calmement après les derniers évènements.

Bien que le ton se voulait humoristique, personne n'avait oublié les derniers évènements. Ils allaient devoir retrouver leurs compagnons au Japon pour affronter de nouveau une étrange menace.

L'énorme Digimon oiseau se posa dans le parc ou attendaient les autres.

Yamato et Taichi étaient bien évidemment arrivés en retard. Personne ne posa la question pour savoir quelle en était la raison, mais tous se doutaient plus ou moins qu'une soudaine envie sexuelle était sans doute derrière tout ça. Après avoir assuré une dizaine de fois qu'il allait bien, Yamato put prendre plaisir à retrouver ses amis.

Son père, Hiroaki, était également présent avec les élus pour retrouver son fils et son ancienne épouse. Ce qui ne tarda pas lorsqu'ils virent l'oiseau se poser.

Tandis que Gardudamon redevenait Biyomon, les autres se retrouvaient avec plaisir.

- Salut fiston.

- Papa !

Takeru prit son père dans ses bras, puis posa son regard sur Yamato. Savoir qu'il avait faillit perdre la vie avait bouleversé le plus jeune qui tomba, les larmes ruisselantes sur les joues, dans les bras de son aîné.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, avoua Yamato à son petit-frère.

- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà en dehors de l'hôpital ?

- S'il te plaît ne t'y met pas toi aussi.

Yamato salua sa mère qu'il prit dans ses bras. Natsuko resta pourtant en retrait, très distante.

- Comment va t-elle ? demanda Hiroaki discrètement à son fils.

- Elle ne veut pas beaucoup en parler, répondit-il.

De son côté, Taichi passa dans les bras de ses différents amis jusqu'à s'attarder sur sa petite sœur. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et était très heureux de la retrouver.

Sora, elle, salua un à un ses compagnons, surtout Miyako et son époux, mais n'alla pas instinctivement vers ses deux anciens petits-amis.

Quant à Joe, tout le monde était surexcité à l'idée de le revoir. Savoir qu'il était en vie était un soulagement.

L'équipe était presque au complet, onze élus et leurs Digimons étaient présents. Mamoru n'avait jamais vu autant Digimon d'un coup et le signala à Daisuke :

- C'est impressionnant. Je m'étais habitué à Veemon mais là…

- T'en fais pas, après tu n'y penseras même plus.

- Je devrais peut-être vous laisser entre vous non ? demanda poliment le jeune brun.

- Arrête avec tes bonnes manières.

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous en ait… se mit-il à dire en se moquant de son ami.

- Bien, je sais que chacun de vous est heureux à l'idée de pouvoir vous retrouver, mais nous devons discuter des derniers évènements et expliquer à ceux qui ne le sauraient pas les derniers évènements.

Tous acquiescèrent avec l'idée de Gennai.

- Je vais retrouver ton père, annonça Yoshiko à sa fille, lui signaler que je vais bien.

- D'accord maman, fais attention à toi.

- Tu peux l'accompagner ? demanda Yamato à son père.

- Bien sûr.

Yoshiko prit sa fille dans ses bras et suivit Hiroaki jusqu'à sa voiture. Sora se tourna vers le blond :

- Merci.

- Je suis content de te revoir.

Sora se mit à rougir et ne lui répondit pas. Elle écouta avec les autres ce que Gennai avait à dire. Il expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé en France lorsque la Princesse de Lumière prit la place d'Hikari pour expliquer la légende des Gardiens, du Prince, de la Princesse et de l'armée des Ténèbres. Koushiro enchaîna ensuite avec l'arrivée des Digimons il y a huit ans, qui depuis, tentent à chaque fois de s'attaquer à eux en provoquant des catastrophes.

- Quel genre ? demanda Iori.

- Te concernant, reprit Koushiro, il y a par exemple eu ce tremblement de terre lorsque tu étais au Maroc (1) * ou l'année suivante l'explosion qui a provoqué le déversement d'un produit toxique dans la rivière Songhua (2) *.

Iori resta bouche bée d'apprendre que parce que des Digimons s'en étaient pris à lui sans qu'i le sache, des personnes étaient mortes. Armadillmon mit sa patte sur l'épaule du garçon en signe de soutien.

- Tu as dit le concernant ? demanda Miyako les mains posés sur son ventre. Cela veut dire qu'on est lié nous aussi à des incidents de ce type ?

Koushiro émit un temps d'arrêt tout en regardant Tentomon, puis reprit :

- Je n'ai pas tout étudié, mais si je vous prends individuellement Ken et toi, il y aurait te concernant le typhon qui a provoqué les inondations en Corée du Nord (3) * lors de tes vacances ou pour Ken la canicule de 2007 quand tu étais en Italie et en Grèce (4) *.

- Tu insinues donc qu'il y aurait eu également des évènements quand nous étions ensemble ? demanda Ken qui se remettait difficilement de la nouvelle.

Koushiro continua :

- Le tremblement de terre il y a deux ans (5) * ou Miyako a faillit mourir et…

Koushiro eut un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas s'il devait mentionner cet événement mais continua :

- L'avion que vous aviez emprunté pour votre voyage de noces, après le mariage.

Miyako eut un moment d'effroi :

- Alors notre accident était dû à un Digimon ?

- Je le pense.

Miyako se souvenait parfaitement de la tragédie. Leur avion fut percuté par un orage en plein ciel et dût faire un amerrissage de toute urgence sur l'océan. Heureusement peu de victimes mais leur voyages de noces fut annulé.

- Comme vous l'avez tous constaté, l'armée des Ténèbres est cruelle et n'hésite pas à faire des victimes derrière elle.

- Et contrairement à avant, elle attaque dans notre monde, ajouta Hikari.

- Qu'ils viennent, on en fera qu'une bouchée, répondit Taichi. Pas vrai Agumon ?

- Tout à fait.

Miyako qui se remettait de ses émotions réalisa que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel :

- Mais ou est Mimi ?

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Lieu inconnu _

Mimi ouvrit ses yeux. Son mal de crâne était horrible et la jeune femme crût bientôt que sa tête allait exploser. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que Palmon se tenait face à elle, bienveillante.

- Mimi…

Le digimon plante prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Tu vas bien Palmon ?

Palmon acquiesça et aida la jeune fille à se lever. Mimi était dans un lit, visiblement dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel. Sauf qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Palmon ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce qui avait pu se produire. La seule chose dont se souvenaient les deux filles était d'avoir retrouvé Timothy. Ce dernier pour une raison encore mystérieuse, venait de les livrer à Lady Devimon, puis c'était le trou noir.

Automatiquement, Mimi attrapa son sac à main qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Elle en sortit son digivice et son mini ordinateur digital.

- Tu vas essayer de contacter nos amis ?

Mimi confirma cela et remarqua que son digivice n'émettait plus aucune position.

- C'est étrange, je ne vois pas les autres.

L'avantage qu'elle pouvait avoir avec le digivice était notamment le fait de retrouver ses amis grâce à leurs positions émises par leur appareil.

- Nous devrions peut-être sortir ?

Palmon se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir, mais cette dernière était coincée.

- Je n'arrive pas à sortir.

Mimi se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre dont-elle ouvrit les rideaux. Elle devait se trouver au moins au troisième étage et la rue dehors était incroyablement déserte. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout cette ville. Des boutiques et autres restaurants étaient visible, mais rien ne lui semblait normal.

- Utilise ton attaque, proposa la jeune new-yorkaise.

Palmon s'exécuta et défonça la porte à l'aide de ses sumacs vénéneux.

- Essayons de sortir, proposa à nouveau la jeune fille qui essayait d'envoyer un message.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon_

Miyako avait soulevé la question de savoir ou était Mimi. Koushiro lui répondit en lui donnant le peu de nouvelles qu'il avait eu de la jeune femme. Gennai avait installé une barrière digitale chez la jeune femme.

- J'ai eu ses parents ce matin, annonça Gennai, Mimi est partie de chez elle hier et n'en est jamais revenu.

- Vous pensez qu'elle a croisée la route d'un Digimon ?

- Il est probable qu'elle ait du faire face à Lady Devimon. Peut-être se cache t-elle tout simplement.

Joe sortit son digivice, et tenta de localiser le signal de celui de Mimi. Il ne le voyait pas apparaître. Il regarda Koushiro pour le lui dire mais comprit très rapidement que le jeune rouquin le savait déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda le médecin.

Tous étaient inquiets pour la sécurité de la jeune femme. Gennai proposa aussitôt :

- Je vais me rendre à New York. En passant par la barrière digitale installé chez elle, ça ne me prendra que deux minutes.

- Je viens aussi, annonça Joe.

- Et moi aussi ! ajouta Gomamon.

- Très bien. Vous allez passer par mon ordinateur, proposa Koushiro. Je resterais connecté avec vous. Ne t'en fais pas Joe, nous allons retrouver Mimi.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour aider ? demanda Yamato.

- De votre côté, essayez de mettre au point une stratégie avec les Digimons, entraînez les.

- Les entraîner ? demanda Hikari.

- Je crois savoir ce que veut dire Koushiro, répondit Gatomon. Cela fait des années que nous n'avons pas eu à nous battre contre un ennemi aussi puissant. Nous n'avons plus du tout notre force d'antan.

- Mais c'est comme le vélo, ajouta Taichi. Tout va revenir, pas vrai Agumon ?

- J'espère Taichi.

Sora se leva et rejoignit Joe, Gennai et Gomamon qui étaient face à l'ordinateur.

- Sois prudent et retrouve là, demanda Sora.

Joe lui sourit. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé son amie. Ils étaient devenus proches après la rupture de la jeune femme avec Yamato. Elle avait besoin d'un confident qui était devenu Joe.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

Koushiro appuya sur un bouton qui aspira Joe, Gomamon et Gennai à l'intérieur de son ordinateur. Ils étaient partis.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – New York aux Etats Unis_

En quelques minutes, les trois télé portés sortirent de l'ordinateur de leur amie. Malheureusement pour eux, ils tombèrent droit sur le sol. Surpris, Satoe et Keisuke, les parents de Mimi, sortirent de la cuisine tout en brandissant des ustensiles de cuisine :

- Qui est là ?

Les deux adultes se stoppèrent lorsque Keisuke marcha sur la main d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien :

- Sapristi ! Joe Kido !

- Bonjour Mr Tachikawa.

Joe se releva et aida Gennai à en faire de même. Gomamon salua à son tour le couple d'adulte.

- Vous venez nous donner des nouvelles de notre petite Mimi ? demanda Satoe aux bords des larmes.

- A dire vrai, répondit Joe, nous venons plutôt en chercher.

- Gennai est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers l'ordinateur. Koushiro était avec Tentomon, dans une des fenêtres d'application. Il se trouvait toujours au Japon et communiquait avec eux.

- Je suis là Koushiro.

Gennai se plaça devant l'ordinateur.

- Y a t-il eu d'autres incidents depuis que Mimi a disparut ? demanda Gennai aux parents de la jeune femme.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Keisuke. C'est comme si les chauve souris avaient disparus.

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda Joe à l'attention de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Ca doit certainement vouloir dire que l'Armée des Ténèbres a eu ce qu'ils voulaient, répondit Gomamon spontanément.

- Et ce qu'ils veulent, c'est Mimi, conclut le médecin.

- Tout est prêt de ton côté ? demanda Koushiro à l'attention de Gennai.

Joe, Gomamon et les Tachikawa s'approchèrent de l'ordinateur pour observer ceux qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Gennai lança un programme qu'il venait de télécharger par l'intermédiaire de Koushiro.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Keisuke.

- Il s'agit d'un programme de localisation par digivice. Ma théorie est que si nous ne pouvons pas détecter Mimi dans notre monde, c'est qu'elle est dans un autre monde.

- Le monde digital ? demanda Gomamon.

- Peut-être pas Gomamon, répondit Tentomon. Il existe différents mondes parallèles.

- Mais ou est ma petite Mimi ? demanda Satoe.

- Nous allons le découvrir, rassura Gennai.

Tandis que le logiciel partait en reconnaissance…

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Lieu inconnu _

Mimi était sortit de l'hôtel dans lequel elle s'était réveillée en compagnie de Palmon. Les deux filles descendirent la rue ornée de magasins, sans que pour autant elles ne reconnaissent quelque chose. Rien ne leur était familier.

- Je n'arrive pas à envoyer de message à qui que ce soit, signala Mimi. Et je ne sais pas ou nous sommes.

- Rassure toi, répondit Palmon, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ne semble pas y avoir de mauvais Digimons dans les parages.

- Ne dis pas ça, en général, c'est à ce moment là qu'apparaît un méchant.

- Tout dépend ce que tu appelles un méchant, répondit une voix juste derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à Timothy. Le jeune brun était en train de sourire, comme s'il venait de gagner quelque chose. Il portait également une étrange tenue noire, comme celle d'un mauvais soldat.

- Timothy ? C'est toi qui nous a amené ici ? Ou sommes nous ?

- Pourquoi te sens tu obligée de poser toujours autant de questions ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

Mimi eut un léger sursaut, l'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'elle avait connu. Palmon se plaça devant son amie pour la protéger.

- Sais tu pourquoi tu es la Gardienne de l'Innocence ? demanda le jeune homme en marchant calmement vers elle.

Bien trop horrifiée, Mimi ne répondit pas.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'une petite geignarde, une petite idiote qui a peur de tout. Comme les gamines. Tu es une gamine et tu le resteras à jamais. Mais dis moi, ton symbole de l'innocence représente aussi la pureté pas vrai ? Es tu réellement pure comme jeune fille ?

Timothy commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Accroche-toi, chuchota Palmon à son amie.

Aussitôt, Palmon utilisa ses lianes et emmena la jeune femme avec elle au dessus du toit de l'hôtel afin qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. A ce moment là, son mini-ordinateur se mit à sonner.

- Quelqu'un essaye de me joindre.

Mimi l'ouvrit et vit sur l'écran s'afficher le visage de Koushiro. La jeune femme fut soulagée de voir que son ami l'avait retrouvé.

- Mimi ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas ou je suis, répondit la jeune femme paniquée. Il faut que tu m'aides à rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas si mes parents vont bien et…

- Mimi chérie nous allons bien !

Une autre fenêtre s'ouvrit à côté de celle ou Koushiro apparaissait. Elle y voyait ses deux parents, sain et sauf.

- Papa, maman… Je suis si heureuse !

Mimi laissa couler quelques larmes mais finit par se ressaisir rapidement.

- Koushiro, ici Palmon.

La jeune femme étant bien trop secouée, Palmon décida de prendre les commandes.

- Nous sommes poursuivies par un camarade de théâtre à Mimi. Il semble démoniaque.

- Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas un Digimon ? C'est un humain ? demanda Koushiro intrigué.

- C'est ce que je redoutais, ajouta à son tour Gennai qui prit la place des parents de Mimi. Neo Devimon cherche des alliés chez les humains également. Il doit les tenir sous son joug grâce à ses pouvoirs.

- Ce qui veut dire que Timothy peut redevenir normal ? demanda Mimi.

- Je pense, répondit Koushiro. Reste en ligne je vais me connecter à l'endroit ou tu te trouves pour avoir un visuel beaucoup plus global.

- Du moment ou tu nous sors de là, répondit Mimi qui voyait les problèmes se finir si ses amis parvenaient à l'aider.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon_

Yamato et Taichi étaient allongés dans l'herbe du parc, près de l'étang. Koushiro étant occupé sur son ordinateur, il avait demandé à ses amis d'être un peu au calme. Agumon et Gabumon étaient en train de s'entraîner avec les autres Digimons et les deux hommes s'étaient posé afin de réfléchir aux derniers évènements.

Sora vint à leur rencontre après avoir laissée Biyomon avec les Digimons.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda par politesse la jeune rouquine.

- Evidemment, répondit Taichi.

La jeune femme se posa à leurs côtés tout en regardant le lac.

- Est-ce que le tsunami fait partit des évènements causés par les Digimons ? demanda Yamato par curiosité à la jeune femme.

- Oui, entre autres, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu sais quels autres évènements sont liés à nous ? demanda l'ancien sportif à son amie.

- Quelques uns, répondit-elle.

Les deux hommes attendirent qu'elle leur réponde. Ils avaient besoin de savoir combien de pauvres gens étaient morts par leur faute.

- Il y a eu les inondations en Chine (6) * quand tu y étais Yamato, et au Brésil (7) * pour toi Taichi.

Les deux jeunes gens savaient pertinemment que les inondations eurent des conséquences terribles.

- Et les tremblements de terre en Indonésie (8) * ajouta la jeune femme.

- Mais nous n'y étions allé qu'au mois de mai, rappela Yamato. Un second est intervenu après notre départ.

- Koushiro pense que les Digimons ont pris plaisir dans… ces catastrophes, rajouta la jeune femme.

- Et nos vacances en Italie (9) * ? demanda Yamato pour qui tout devenait de plus en plus clair.

Taichi savait que son compagnon faisait référence à leurs premières vacances en couple il y a deux ans. Et la réponse de Sora fut clair. Là aussi, ils en étaient responsable. Taichi frappa de son poing dans l'herbe, énervé.

- Comment on a pu être aussi bête ?

- Personne n'aurait pu se douter que…

- Si Sora ! rétorqua le jeune brun. On connaît les Digimons, souviens toi il y a onze ans, des phénomènes climatiques inexpliqués dû aux Digimons.

- C'était différent, protesta la jeune femme.

- Parce que maintenant on a des milliers de morts sur la conscience à nous tous réunis ? demanda le jeune brun.

- Chéri, calme toi s'il te plaît, demanda Yamato en posant sa main sur le genou de son compagnon.

Sora tourna les yeux et tiqua des dents lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler « chéri ».

- Désolé, se rattrapa Yamato en la regardant.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Taichi qui serra les dents. Il détestait voir son homme s'excuser de l'aimer quand il était en présence de la jeune femme.

- Putain, vous me gonflez tous les deux, ajouta soudainement Yamato en se levant.

Sora et Taichi se lancèrent des éclairs par leur regard et suivirent Yamato.

- Lâchez moi cinq minutes, okay ? s'énerva le jeune blond.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Taichi l'air de rien.

- C'est difficile pour moi comme situation. Tes petites crises de jalousie envers elle, ça m'énerve.

- Il n'y aurait pas de crise si tu n'étais pas obligé de t'excuser toutes les trente secondes d'être avec moi, rétorqua Taichi.

- Je te signale que je suis toujours là, ajouta Sora à l'encontre du brun.

- Tu as quelque chose a ajouter encore peut-être ? lui répondit-il.

- Vous oubliez que dans l'histoire, celle qui a eu le cœur brisé, c'est moi ! rappela la rouquine. Vous vivez votre belle histoire ensemble, et j'en suis ravit, mais c'est moi la fille à pédés qui ne sait pas garder un mec !

La rousse était en train de crier en pleurant, ce qui attira les regards de leurs amis.

- Sora, arrête, on se donne en spectacle.

Yamato prit les bras de la jeune femme pour la calmer, mais celle-ci le repoussa violemment et partit, suivit de Biyomon.

Taichi croisa ses bras, toujours énervé et s'attendant à ce que Yamato le console.

- T'es vraiment con toi aussi !

Le jeune rockeur partit se changer les idées sous le regard médusé de Taichi. C'était définitivement une mauvaise journée..

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Lieu inconnu / New York_

Kooushiro venait d'activer sur l'ordinateur qu'utilisait Gennai et sur le sien une fenêtre lui permettant de voir en direct le monde dans lequel se trouvait Mimi. Plusieurs angles de vues étaient possible.

- Regardez ! s'écria Satoe. C'est notre petite Mimi !

- On dirait un jeu vidéo, ajouta Gomamon.

- Mimi, reprit Koushiro, nous avons une vision plus globale de l'endroit ou vous vous trouvez. Seulement, le périmètre s'étend seulement à une dizaine de mètres autour de toi.

- Dis moi que tu vas nous sortir de là ? demanda la jeune femme.

Mimi rangea dans son sac à main son mini ordinateur. Elle plaça un petit écouteur dans son oreille afin d'entendre tout ce que Koushiro ou Gennai lui dirait.

- J'attends tes instructions.

- Palmon, pourrais tu emmener Mimi sur le toit d'à côté ?

Palmon exécuta les ordres de Koushiro, prit Mimi sur son dos et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Dans l'appartement new-yorkais, Gomamon demanda à son compagnon :

- Tu ne lui as pas encore dit que tu étais là, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Le savoir ne ferait que la gêner, répondit le jeune homme.

Gomamon et Joe s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés depuis leur départ d'Haïti, mais le Digimon n'était pas d'accord avec les décisions du médecin.

- Tu es vraiment une tête de mule, elle a besoin de ses amis à cet instant précis.

Gomamon n'ajouta plus loin et posa son regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. La jeune femme et Palmon se trouvaient maintenant sur le toit d'un centre commercial.

- J'ai vraiment peur Palmon, murmura la jeune femme à sa compagne.

- Je te protègerais.

- Et si nous n'arrivions pas à rentrer à la maison ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

- Mimi ! Ne dis pas d'âneries ! Tu rentreras avec nous ! s'écria Satoe devant l'ordinateur.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle reconnaissait bien là sa mère. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rêvasser très longtemps. Lady Devimon fit son apparition dans un nuage d'éclair au dessus du centre commercial. Elle se mit comme à son habitude à ricaner :

- Tu te cachais ici ! Cet humain de Timothy n'est même pas capable de terminer le travail !

- Digivolution !

Palmon se digivolva instantanément en Togemon, puis en Lilymon. La Digimon savait qu'il lui fallait passer au niveau ultime si elle voulait avoir une chance face à son ennemie.

- Lilymon, tu n'as toujours pas compris la leçon dirait-on ?

- Je ne laisserais pas une garce de ton espèce faire du mal à Mimi.

- Tu veux dire à la Gardienne de l'Innocence !

Les deux digimons de niveau ultime se lancèrent dans un combat endiablée, qui provoqua différentes étincelles.

- Mimi ! annonça Gennai. Emprunte l'échelle sur le côté du toit et profite de leur combat pour t'enfuir.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser Lilymon ! s'écria la jeune femme.

- Mimi, fais ce que Gennai te dit par pitié !

La jeune femme eut un temps d'arrêt. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Cette voix qu'elle ne pensait plus entendre. Cette voix qui lui était familière. C'était :

- Joe ?

- Prends l'escalier, tout de suite !

La jeune femme, bien trop ravit d'entendre la voix de son ami, exécuta ses ordres et emprunta l'escalier. Tout en descendant les marches elle demanda :

- C'est bien toi ? Ou es tu ? Je pensais que tu étais…

- Je suis réellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu te donner de mes nouvelles, mais je vais bien. Ne penses qu'à t'échapper.

Mimi posa le pied au sol et ne put retenir ses larmes. Le médecin regarda la vidéo de l'ordinateur qui montrait la jeune fille frotter ses yeux humides. Il était lui aussi ému de la revoir..

- Ne pleure pas.

Koushiro reprit la parole, quelques peu gêné de gâcher les retrouvailles de ses amis :

- Dirige toi vers le vieux cinéma au bout de la rue !

Mimi regarda vers le ciel, Lilymon était toujours dans un combat effréné contre son ennemie. Alors qu'elle courait de toutes ses forces pour s'échapper, elle se retrouva de nouveau face à face à Timothy.

- Tiens donc, te voilà sans protection ma chère Mimi ?

Paniquée, Mimi s'arrêta, attendant de nouvelles instructions.

- S'il ose la toucher, je le tue ! s'emporta Joe.

- Tu dois te diriger vers le cinéma, répéta de nouveau Gennai.

- Mais comment je fais ? demanda à haute voix la jeune femme.

Timothy la regarda surpris, ne sachant pas qu'elle communiquait avec ses compagnons.

- Le début de la fin ? Je sais ce que c'est…

Timothy s'était approché de la jeune femme qui lui fit face. D'un coup, il la frappa au visage. Mimi s'écroula au sol, du sang sur les lèvres.

- Mimi ! Non ! s'écria Joe. Relève toi !

Satoe était en pleure tandis que Keisuke forçait sa femme à ne plus regarder. Les autres étaient bouche bée :

- Gennai, je veux la rejoindre !

- Je ne peux pas te faire entrer dans ce monde, c'est impossible.

- Impossible ou pas, je ne laisserais pas Mimi seule dans cet enfer !

Bien que désolé, Gennai ne pouvait vraiment rien faire.

Alertée par le cri de Mimi, Lilymon abandonna Lady Devimon et s'empressa de revenir aux côtés de son amie.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon_

Dans le parc, tous ignoraient encore ce qui arrivait à Mimi. Pour le moment, Daisuke et Takeru étaient en train d'apprendre aux Digimons à s'entraîner. Mais cet entraînement fut interrompu par la dispute du trio infernal. Takeru proposa une petite pause. Daisuke en profita pour rejoindre Mamoru, adossé contre un arbre.

- Je sais que tu aurais préféré être avec l'équipe à t'entraîner… Je demanderais à un Digimon de te ramener là bas dès que possible.

- Non, répondit Mamoru. Je préfère être ici avec toi.

Daisuke se mit à rougir en se frottant la tête, puis il s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

- Tu te sens bien, tu as l'air pâle ? fit remarquer le plus jeune.

- J'ai juste un peu chaud, répondit-il en ouvrant le col de sa chemise. Il fait une chaleur épouvantable.

- On est en hiver, répondit Daisuke intrigué.

Mamoru se mit à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est toi qui me donne chaud, te voir en pleine action pour sauver le monde, j'ai pas l'habitude, ajouta le grand brun.

Daisuke se mit à sourire. Il était très touché par l'affection que Mamoru lui portait, et lui même l'appréciait beaucoup. Il était devenu un véritable ami sur qui il pouvait compter.

- Tu crois que tout va bien se passer ? demanda Mamoru. J'ai vu les monstres à l'œuvre et… S'ils sont plusieurs vous… Vous parviendrez à les vaincre. Après tout, ils ont déjà tué des milliers de personnes à travers le monde.

Daisuke baissa les yeux. Il se sentait toujours responsable pour ces choses là.

- Compte sur moi, je vais les faire payer pour ça. D'ailleurs, promet moi une chose, tu resteras à l'abri quand la bataille commencera ?

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda le grand brun avant de tousser.

Il avait le front brûlant, tousser de plus en plus fort comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

- Mamoru, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? s'inquiéta son ami.

- Je vais bien.

Daisuke regarda autour de lui, Joe était partit, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'aide.

- C'est bien ma veine, Joe qui n'est pas là.

Mamoru était en train de tousser de plus en plus fort. La tête commençait à lui tourner.

- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! Veemon ! appela le jeune homme aux cheveux violets.

- C'est inutile, l'arrêta le malade en lui prenant le bras. C'est ma punition.

- Ta punition ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je… Je les ai trahis…

Mamoru continua à tousser sans que Daisuke ne comprenne ou il voulait en venir.

* * *

_Mars 2010 – Lieu inconnu / New York_

Mimi essaya de garder le mieux possible sa peur en elle et s'empêcha de pleurer. Lilymon fut arrêtée par Lady Devimon qui était en train de la propulser au sol.

- Gomamon, sors les Tachikawa d'ici !

- Non ! Je veux voir ce qui se passe ! protesta Satoe.

- Gomamon, tout de suite ! s'énerva Joe.

Obéissant et n'ayant jamais vu Joe dans un état semblable, Gomamon emmena de force les Tachikawa dans la cuisine.

De son côté, Koushiro alerta ses compagnons des évènements. La plupart des élus arrivèrent derrière l'écran et furent horrifié de voir Mimi face à ses ennemis.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te relever ?

Timothy donna un coup de pied dans le vendre de la jeune fille qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur, tout comme ses compagnons dans le monde réel.

- Ca suffit !

Lilymon repoussa Lady Devimon qui alla s'écraser dans le centre commercial. Elle se dirigea vers Timothy à toute puissance, mais Mimi se leva et l'arrêta.

- Ne fais pas ça Lilymon ! C'est un être humain !

Timothy en profita pour passer derrière Mimi et il l'attrapa par le cou.

- Un être humain ? J'ai donné ma vie pour l'armée des ténèbres, pour Neo Devimon ! Tu crois qu'avec le pouvoir qu'il peut me donner j'ai envie de rester un simple être humain ?

- Mimi, je ne peux pas le laisser te faire du mal !

- Lilymon, je vais bien.

- Mimi, je t'en prie, laisse Lilymon t'aider…

- Joe…

- La partie est bientôt terminée, ajouta Timothy poussant Mimi qui s'écrasa contre un mur. Elle se mit à crier par la douleur, ce qui glaça ses compagnons dans le monde réel.

- Mimi, reprit Joe aux bords des larmes, relève toi, tu es quelqu'un de fort…

De son côté, Koushiro pianotait pour savoir comment aider son amie à se sortir de là lorsqu'il comprit tout à coup :

- Ils sont dans un jeu vidéo.

- Quoi ? demanda Gennai par caméra interposée.

- Si Mimi veut s'en sortir, elle doit finir le jeu et détruire ses ennemis !

- Ce qui implique Timothy, réalisa Gennai.

Joe poussa Gennai et prit sa place aux commandes. Il décida d'expliquer tout ça à Mimi.

- Mimi écoute, tu es dans un jeu vidéo. Si tu veux sortir de là tu dois tuer Timothy et Lady Devimon, tu entends ?

Mimi était toujours écroulée sur le sol. Elle était en train de pleurer tandis qu'elle regardait Lady Devimon revenir à la charge.

- Je suis désolée Joe. J'aurais du t'empêcher de partir une nouvelle fois là bas. J'aurais dû te dire que moi aussi je…

- Chut, reprit Joe essayant de garder son calme et ses émotions. Ne t'épuise pas.

- Promets moi que tu prendras soin de mes parents, promets le moi je t'en prie, lui dit-elle en se noyant dans ses larmes.

- Je… Pourquoi te le promettre ?

- Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Et tu sais que je ne pourrais pas le tuer..

- C'est un ennemi, s'écria Joe voulant faire comprendre à son amie que contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait croire depuis toujours, tout n'étant pas blanc ou noir.

- Il est sous le contrôle de Neo Devimon. Si je le tue… Je… Je serais comme eux.

Joe laissa couler quelques larmes, n'arrivant plus à tenir ses émotions.

Lilymon fut propulsée aux côtés de Mimi. Le digimon plante prit la main de sa compagne.

- Mimi, c'est Timothy qui contrôle Lady Devimon…

- Je sais Lilymon.

Tandis que Lady Devimon était en train de rire, Timothy s'approchait doucement de Mimi. Cette dernière sortit son digivice de son sac. Elle le leva vers le ciel :

- Joe ton digivice ! réalisa Gennai.

Joe sortit son digivice rapidement et le plaça devant l'écran de l'ordinateur. La force des deux appareils créa une porte inter dimensionnelle entre les deux mondes.

Timothy s'en rendit compte.

- Lilymon, aide moi.

Lilymon se releva, bien difficilement, et aida Mimi à se mettre debout. La porte inter dimensionnelle était juste au dessus d'elles, elles n'avaient qu'à s'envoler vers la sortie.

- La partie n'est pas terminée ! s'énerva Timothy.

Lady Devimon arriva en volant et en ricanant. Elle fonça droit sur Lilymon. Le choc des deux Digimons les propulsa toutes les deux vers la sortie inter dimensionnelle.

- Mimi ! cria Lilymon avant de passer par la porte, tout comme sa rivale.

Mimi leva sa main vers le ciel mais Timothy l'attrapa violemment et l'empêcha de rejoindre la sortie.

- Game Over.

La dernière image que virent Joe, Gennai et Koushiro étaient celle d'une Mimi allongée sur le sol, tandis qu'un écran noir affichait le mot fatidique : Game Over.

* * *

(1) * 24 février 2004 : Al-Hoceima et village environnant magnitude 6,5 (564 victimes)

(2) * 13 novembre 2005 : A la suite d'une explosion, déversement de 100 tonnes de benzène, produit hautement toxique, dans la rivière Songhua (région de jilin en Chine)

(3) * 10 juillet 2006 : le typhon Ewiniar provoque des inondations catastrophiques en Corée du Nord faisant 54 700 morts.

(4) * Fin juin 2007 : Canicule au sud de l'Europe, Croatie, Slovénie, sud de l'Italie, Grèce, Turquie : les températures atteignent 47 ° et 49 °.

(5) * 15 juin : Japon, magnitude 7,2 dans le nord du Japon faisant 22 morts.

(6) * Septembre 2004 : inondation du Yangtze en Chine, 50 000 écoles affectées

(7) * Novembre 2008 : des inondations catastrophiques font 99 morts et 78 000 sans abris dans l'état de Santa Catarina au Brésil.

(8) * Indonésie, 27 mai et 17 juillet 2006, magnitude 6,3 dans l'île de Java faisant 5782 morts et 36 299 blessés puis magnitude 7,7 faisant 983 morts et 978 blessés.

(9) * 6 avril : Italie, Séisme à l'Aquila dans la région des Abruzzes, de magnitude 5,8 faisant 308 morts, 1 500 blessés et 65 000 sans abris


	7. La Princesse et le Prince

**Catastrophes Digitales**

_Voilà donc le dernier chapitre qui se terminait sur le destin tragique de Mimi. Que va t-il se passer désormais ?_

_Voici donc le septième chapitre !_

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7 – La Princesse et le Prince**

_**Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon**_

Joe faisait face à ses amis et leur expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé. Si Palmon et Lady Devimon avaient regagné le monde réel, ce n'était pas le cas de Mimi qui resta bloquée dans l'autre monde, tel un jeu vidéo, aux prises avec Timothy.

Sora laisse couler ses larmes. Miyako prit Ken dans ses bras. Tous étaient en colère. Mimi était une victime de trop.

De plus, Lady Devimon, bien que très affaiblit par son combat contre Lilymon, était parvenue à prendre la fuite. Gennai profita de ce moment pour ramener les Tachikawa, Joe et Gomamon à Odaiba.

- Mais rien ne dit qu'elle soit morte, réalisa Sora.

- Timothy n'allait pas la laisser en vie, répondit Joe comme étant l'ombre de lui même. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le tuer malgré qu'il soit de l'Armée des Ténèbres. Pour elle, il était aussi humain.

Les parents de Mimi restèrent en retrait, traumatisé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Je pense que nous sommes les prochains, réalisa Koushiro. Nous devrions préparer Tokyo à l'attaque des Digimons.

- Quelle est ta stratégie ? demanda Gennai.

- Nous devrions utiliser la Fuji TV pour lancer un message d'alerte. La plupart des japonnais savent à quoi s'en tenir, ils ont encore en mémoire les attaques d'il y a onze ans, fit remarquer Yamato.

- Excellent, approuva Gennai. Taichi, Gabumon, Agumon vous y allez et demander à Hiroaki de s'occuper de cela.

Les deux hommes et leurs Digimons se précipitèrent pour établir leur mission.

- Je sais que c'est égoïste, intervint Miyako, mais ne devrions pas mettre nos proches à l'abri ? Ils seront des victimes de choix pour l'armée des Ténèbres.

Gennai regarda ses jeunes amis tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas leur refuser.

- Miyako, Ken, Iori, je vous laisse faire cela.

- Mais quel endroit serait le mieux adapté ? demanda Hawkmon.

Tous réfléchirent quelques instants, et c'est Iori qui donna la solution.

- La maison de grand-père. C'est aussi sûr qu'une forteresse.

- Une fois que vous aurez réunit tout le monde, proposa Gennai, je viendrais activer une barrière digitale.

Joe se retourna vers les Tachikawa.

- Vous devriez partir avec eux vous mettre à l'abri.

Keisuke regarda le jeune médecin.

- A quoi bon ? Sans Mimi, pourquoi voudrions nous survivre ?

- Parce qu'elle aurait voulu que vous viviez, répondit simplement Joe.

Keisuke approuva et emmena sa femme à la suite de Ken, Iori, Miyako et leurs digimons.

- De mon côté je vais effectuer le plus de recherches sur les faiblesses de l'armée des ténèbres, proposa Koushiro.

Sora, Takeru, Hikari et Joe approuvèrent la stratégie, tout comme leurs Digimons. De son côté, Natsuko se rapprocha de Daisuke qui était toujours sous le grand chêne aux côtés de Mamoru qui souffrait de plus en plus.

- Tu devrais demander à Joe de l'examiner, proposa Natsuko au jeune homme.

- Ne bouge pas je reviens.

Daisuke se mit à courir en direction de son groupe d'amis. Natsuko s'agenouilla devant Mamoru :

- Tu sais que Neo Devimon est très mécontent de ta trahison.

- C'est toi, réalisa Mamoru. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Une simple poudre noire que m'a confiée Neo Devimon. Lorsqu'il a réalisé que tu étais bien trop attaché au Gardien du Feu, il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux se débarrasser de toi avant que tu ne retournes ta veste.

- Si tu lui touche un seul de ses cheveux…

- Chut, conseilla Natsuko dont le regard était envahit par le mal, tu t'épuises… Repose toi…

Natsuko posa sa main sur les yeux du jeune brun et ce dernier s'évanouit alors que Joe arrivait avec Daisuke et Veemon.

- Il s'est évanouit, s'empressa de dire Natsuko faussement paniquée.

La journaliste s'éloigna tandis que Joe et Daisuke s'occupaient du jeune homme. Elle se dirigea vers Takeru, Hikari, Patamon et Gatomon.

- Takeru, chéri. Je pense que nous devrions passer à mon bureau. J'aurais peut-être des informations qui vous aiderait.

- Quels types d'informations ? demanda le jeune blond à sa mère.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, allons-y maintenant.

Takeru alla avertir Koushiro de son départ. Ce dernier approuva et Natsuko s'en alla en compagnie des deux jeunes et des Digimons.

* * *

_**Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon**_

Taichi, Yamato et leurs deux compagnons digitaux venaient d'atteindre les bureaux de la Fuji TV. Tous étaient essouflés et firent une petite pause.

- C'est la voiture de mon pèré, fit Yamato en désignant le véhicule.

- Allons-y ! proposa Agumon en entrant à l'intérieur.

Les bureaux de la Fuji TV furent de nouveau rénovés il y a quelques années. Après leur destruction en 1999, ils furent déjà reconstruits beaucoup plus solidement que la fois précédente.

En arrivant au dernier étage, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et firent face à Shuu, l'un des frères de Joe qui était également caméraman.

- Salut Shuu, lancèrent en cœurs les quatre amis.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu les rattrapa :

- J'ai vu ton père arriver avec les Takenouchi, annonça Shuu à Yamato. Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut que je parle à mon père rapidement.

Shuu continua de les suivre jusqu'au bureau d'Hiroaki. Ce dernier était justement en train d'expliquer à Haruhiko, le père de Sora, ce qu'il s'était passé recemment.

- Les garçons ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sora ? s'inquiéta soudainement Yoshiko.

- Pas du tout, rassura Taichi. Bonjour Monsieur Takenouchi.

Taichi et Yamato avaient gardé de très bonnes relations avec les parents de leur amie, notamment parce qu'ils ignoraient tout du triangle amoureux que formaient les trois jeunes adultes.

- Est-ce que tu sens la même chose que moi ? demanda Agumon à Gabumon.

Le dinosaure bleu acquiesça. Leur mauvais pressentiment ne tarderait sans doute pas à faire surface. Yamato ne perdit plus une seconde de plus et expliqua son plan à son père :

- J'aurais besoin que tu passes en direct sur le plus de chaînes possible, demanda le jeune chanteur. Il faut avertir la population du danger.

- Un danger ? demanda Shuu. Quel danger ?

Taichi reprit à la suite de son compagnon :

- Neo Devimon va lancer une armée contre Tokyo dans le but de nous atteindre et de nous éliminer. Mais nous pouvons affirmer qu'il n'hésitera pas à détruire, provoquer des catastrophes et tuer le plus de personnes possible sur son passage.

Yoshiko eut un léger sursaut. Elle savait de quoi les monstres étaient capables. Hiroaki se leva de son bureau.

- Shuu, suis-moi. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Hiroaki et Shuu sortirent du bureau pour regagner les studios afin de lancer le message le plus rapidement possible.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau, lança Yoshiko.

- Gabumon, accompagne les, demanda Yamato tout en regardant son compagnon.

Gabumon et Agumon s'exécutèrent en emmenant les parents de Sora. Le chanteur ferma la porte du bureau et regarda son compagnon.

- Tu fais une drôle de tête, réalisa Yamato. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Taichi était réellement inquiet, ce qu'il expliqua :

- Maintenant que je suis adulte, je prends les choses avec beaucoup plus de sérieux. Et Neo Devimon a déjà était dévastateur depuis huit ans sans qu'on le sache. Je me demande à quoi nous devons nous attendre.

Yamato s'approcha de son compagnon, lui prit ses mains et y déposa un baiser.

- Quoi qu'il arrive on se battra ensemble, côte à côte.

- Et si… Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? A toi ? A Hikari ? Mes parents ou qui sais-je encore.

Yamato voulait à tout prix rassurer l'ancien sportif, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Il a réussit à avoir Mimi, continua le jeune brun. J'essaye de ne rien transparaître devant les autres mais, on a perdu Mimi.

Taichi laissa éclater ses sanglots maintenant qu'il était en privé avec son compagnon. Yamato le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux :

- Neo Devimon va payer pour ça, fais moi confiance.

Leur étreinte fut interrompu lorsqu'une explosion retentit. Quelqu'un venait de faire exploser l'un des bureaux au-dessous. Taichi et Yamato rejoignèrent la grande salle tout comme leurs compagnons.

Devimon avait brisé les fenêtres qui laissèrent entrer le vent.

- C'est donc ici que vous êtes cachés pauvres Gardiens ? demanda le diable à l'encontre des deux hommes..

- Il faut faire évacuer l'immeuble, annonça Hiroaki en sortant des studios. Nous avons eu le temps de passer le message.

- Gabumon !

- Agumon !

A la demande de leurs amis, les deux Digimons se transformèrent et devinrent Garurumon, le loup et Greymon, le tyrannosaure. Les deux monstres se jetèrent sur le diable pour l'emmener dehors.

* * *

_**Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon**_

Natsuko venait d'emmener Takeru, Hikari, Gatomon et Patamon jusqu'à son bureau. La journaliste officiait dans un des plus grands journaux de Tokyo. Takeru ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'attitude étrange tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait de si important à lui montrer. Hikari, elle, suivait, comme étant l''ombre d'elle même. Trop d'évènements se bousculaient, de plus, elle avait encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits et après la possession de son corps par un esprit de lumière.

Natsuko monta dans l'ascenseur avec les autres, mais au lieu de monter, elle appuya sur le bouton du sous sol.

- Maman, tu t'es trompée.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, rétorqua sa mère, je sais ou je vais.

Takeru se trouva bien etonné de voir sa mère lui parlait de cette façon. L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes et tous se trouvaient dans le sous sol bien désert.

Natsuko avança quelques peu, puis demanda tout fort :

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Soudain, deux Evilmon arrivèrent de nul part et s'emparèrent de Gatomon et Patamon qu'ils maitrisèrent à terre. Takeru et Hikari, surpris, laissèrent échapper un cri :

- Maman qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mon cher fils, tu es vraiment long à la détente.

Hikari prit le bras de son ami pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Ce n'est plus ta mère.

- Silence, je suis Natsuko. J'ai juste, était séduite par les idées de notre maître à tous, Neo Devimon.

- C'est une blague ! s'énerva Takeru.

Le jeune blond se tourna vers son Digimon, mais celui-ci était en mauvaise posture.

- J'ai pour ordre d'éliminer la Princesse et le Prince avant qu'ils ne se réveillent et qu'ils ne parviennent à nous empêcher de régner.

- Je t'en empêcherais.

La jeune brune entra en transe et une intense et vive lumière blanche s'empara de son corps. Takeru savait ce que cela signifiait. La Princesse de Lumière venait de prendre possession de son amie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'éleva quelques peu dans les airs.

- Je n'aurais aucun mal à te battre, déclara celle-ci. Je n'ai pas la conscience de te connaître.

Hikari s'envola vers Natsuko et lui donna un coup. La journaliste para le cou et révéla qu'elle aussi était maintenant dotée d'une étrange force.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Takeru, sa mère et la fille qu'il aimait étaient en train de se battre.

* * *

_**Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon**_

Ken et Wormon attendaient devant chez les Izumi que Miyako et Hawkmon reviennent. Fort heureusement pour eux, les parents de Miyako firent l'acquisition d'un bus l'année dernière, et c'est dans celui-ci qu'attendaient patiemment toutes les familles que le couple avait déjà récupéré.

Palmon étaient avec les Tachikawa, inconsolable depuis la disparition de leur fille, au fond du bus. Les Ichijouji et la famille nombreuse des Inoue étaient au milieu. Il y avait également Yuuko et Susumi Yagami, la mère et le grand père de Iori, les Motomiya et leur fille June. Ainsi que les Kido et leurs deux fils aînés.

Miyako sortit de la maison des Izumi avec Yoshie et Masami. Hawkmon leur indiqua :

- Montez dans le bus.

Les deux adultes s'executèrent tandis que Ken s'approchait de son épouse.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Un peu fatiguée mais, c'est la fin de ma grossesse qui veut ça.

- Je pense qu'on a tout le monde, réalisa Ken.

- En route.

Le couple et les deux Digimons montèrent à l'intérieur du bus. L'ambiance était plutôt inquiète à l'intérieur du car. Personne n'osait parler, ni dire quoi que ce soit.

- Que va t-il se passer pour les autres habitants ? demanda Masami au jeune couple.

- Je l'ignore. Dans le meilleur des cas nous parviendrons à bout de nos ennemis avant qu'ils ne provoquent des dégâts.

- Mais c'est injuste de nous protéger alors que tous ces pauvres gens risquent de mourir, ajouta Yuuko, la mère de Taichi.

Ken ne répondit pas à cela. Il était bien trop occupé à freiner avec le bus alors qu'une énorme ombre tombait sur le sol. Devidramon venait de faire son apparition :

- Hawkmon ! Wormon ! appela Miyako.

Les deux Digimons comprirent de suite, sortirent du bus et se transformèrent en Aquilamon et Snimon. Palmon voulut les suivre, mais Miyako l'arrêta :

- Sans l'aide de Mimi, tu seras incapable de te digivolver, lui fit comprendre la jeune femme.

Palmon devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne pourrait pas se battre et aider ses amis.

* * *

_**Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon**_

Dans le sous-sol des bureaux du journal de Natsuko, Takeru était toujours impuissante face au combat acharné de la Princesse de Lumière face à sa mère.

- Hikari ! Je t'en prie, laisse ma mère tranquille !

- Ce n'est plus ta mère, lui fit comprendre Patamon toujours tenu par Evilmon.

- Et ce n'est plus Hikari, c'est la Princesse de Lumière qui est face à nous, ajouta Gatomon dans la même position que Patamon.

- Comment est-ce possible ? se demanda Takeru.

Natsuko poussa Hikari si fortement qu'elle fut propulsé au delà du sous-sol et s'évanouit. Natsuko retourna son attention sur son fils :

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas il me semble, lui dit-elle.

Takeru mit ses mains en avant, comme s'il devait être prêt à se battre.

- Tu ne lèveras jamais la main sur moi, je suis ta mère.

Takeru avait l'esprit embrouillé. Il ne savait plus quoi réellement penser. Il était évident qu'il ne viendrait pas à frapper sa mère, mais ses compagnons étaient si persuadés qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle, qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Natsuko lui raconta alors son histoire :

- Lorsque nous étions à Paris. Neo Devimon m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais refuser. Il m'a montré comment il avait changé la vie de Catherine depuis qu'elle avait rejoint son armée.

- Catherine ? se demanda Takeru. Elle va bien?

- Comment as tu pu être aussi idiot ? rétorqua la journaliste.

Takeru baissa les yeux au sol, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Elle a rejoint l'armée de Neo Devimon avant ton arrivée à Paris, pour garder un œil sur toi et pour t'éloigner de cette fille.

Natsuko était en train de désigner Hikari, toujours étendue sur le sol.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vos âmes sont liées à jamais, dans cette réalité ou dans une autre. Vous êtes toujours liés ensemble, comme la Princesse et le Prince. Et que Neo Devimon ne pouvait tolérer que vous soyez réunis à nouveau et que vous fassiez échouer les plans de l'armée des Ténèbres.

Takeru comprenait alors toute la machination qui se tramait derrière tout ça. Bien qu'il avait un fort doute, il avait maintenant la confirmation qu'il était le Prince de l'Espoir, l'être tant aimé par la Princesse de Lumière.

Mais en lui, le jeune blond était en train de bouillonner de colère. Neo Devimon lui avait déjà fait tant de mal par le passé, et maintenant, il continuait. Il lui avait prit sa mère, Catherine, Mimi… Qui seraient les suivants ?

- Montre toi espèce de monstre ! se mit-il à hurler.

Surprise par l'attitude du jeune homme, Natsuko ne vit pas Hikari se relever et utiliser ses pouvoirs de Princesse pour anéantir les Evilmon. Libérés de leur emprise, Gatomon et Patamon se placèrent devant Takeru comme pour le protéger.

- Tu es prêt Patamon ?

- Oui !

Les deux Digimons se digivolvèrent chacun jusqu'à leur niveau ultime. Angewomon et Holy Angemon venaient d'apparaître, leurs ailes d'anges déployées, face à Natsuko.

- Retenez son attention, je dois faire revenir le Prince.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un danger pour Takeru et Hikari ? demanda Holy Angemon à la Princesse.

- Ils ne seront pas affectés, rassura la Princesse qui se dirigea vers le jeune blond.

Hikari prit les mains de Takeru. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Oublie Angewomon et Holy Angemon. Ne pense plus à ta mère, ni à tes amis. Laisse la mémoire du Prince de l'Espoir se réveiller et revenir en toi.

Takeru se figea, regardant son amie perplexe. Soudain, il fut prit d'une étrange convulsion. Il entra dans une transe tandis qu'une étrange lumière jaune s'immisça en lui. Sous les yeux enjoués de la jeune femme, le Prince de l'Espoir venait d'apparaître. Tout comme pour la Princesse, sa tenue se transforma et il aborda une fière épée, une tenue de chevalier dorée avec une cape en or.

- Prince… Ca fait tellement longtemps, réalisa Hikari.

- Jamais je ne t'ai quitté. Notre amour a continuer à vivre au delà des siècles.

La Princesse était en train de pleurer et dans un élan passionné, embrassa le Prince face à elle.

* * *

_**Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon**_

Dans le parc, Joe était toujours en train d'osculter Mamoru à la demande de Daisuke. Veemon et Gomamon lui servait d'assistants et attendaient de nouvelles instructions. Le jeune footballeur tenait fermement la main de son ami, inquiet de le savoir dans cet état là.

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a, réalisa Joe. Il doit être victime d'un sortilège ou de quelque chose qui provient du mal. Je ne pourrais probablement pas le soigner.

Joe était désolé pour Daisuke, ce dernier s'énerva :

- Alors tu vas le laisser mourir comme ça ?

- Daisuke, ne t'énerves pas, demanda Veemon, tu sais que Joe a fait tout ce qui était possible.

Daisuke laissa retomber sa colère et baissa la tête :

- Je sais. Je suis désolé Joe mais… Si Mamoru meurt…

Le grand brun était devenu son confident, son meilleur ami. Il ne le voyait pas mourir ainsi sans savoir pour quelles raisons.

Le grand brun toujours allongé dans l'herbe se mit à ouvrir ses yeux, à la grande surprise générale.

- Il reprend connaissance, réalisa Gomamon.

- Mamoru ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda précipitamment Daisuke.

Le footballeur était toujours très faible et la fièvre n'était pas tombée. Joe le signala à Daisuke.

- Vous ne pourrez pas me sauver, murmura Mamoru. Neo Devimon m'a lancé une malédiction qui est irréversible.

- Neo Devimon ? demanda Joe.

- Il aime faire souffrir ses ennemis… C'est pour ça qu'il ne vous a jamais tué lorsqu'il demandait à ses sbires de provoquer des catastrophes.

Mamoru se remit à tousser tandis que Daisuke portait un gant froid sur le front de son ami pour faire tomber la température.

- Pourquoi il te ferait souffrir toi ? demanda Daisuke qui ne comprenait pas. Tu n'es pas un Elu.

- Je suis l'un des trois lieutenants humains de Neo Devimon, reprit Mamoru. Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans le monde réel il y a huit ans, il a essayé de se trouver des humains à enrôler dans son armée.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a utilisé sa main du diable ? demanda Joe qui savait que le monstre en était capable.

- Pas sur nous. Il est vrai que par la suite, il a enrôle différents humains comme la mère de ton ami Takeru en utilisant ce pouvoir là.

- Natsuko ? demanda Daisuke qui essayait de remettre toutes les pièces dans l'ordre.

- La main du diable te soumet entièrement à Neo Devimon. Tu n'as plus de libre arbitre, alors que pour nous, c'était différent. Timothy, celui qui s'en est prit à ta copine, dit-il à l'attention de Joe, il est l'un des lieutenants.

- Alors il n'était pas possédé comme Mimi le pensait ? demanda le médecin.

- Mais pourquoi tu te serais enrôlé de ton plein gré avec un monstre ? demanda énervé Daisuke qui se sentait honteusement trahit par son ami.

- J'étais malade. J'avais dix sept ans. Pour moi le monde allait m'appartenir. Je voulais jouer professionnellement. J'avais des rêves. Des projets. Mais rien de tout cela ne se réaliserait parce que j'allais mourir.

Daisuke essaya d'assimiler' tout ça sans réagir. Bien trop paniqué par la suite de l'histoire :

- Quelle maladie ? demanda Joe.

- Leucémie, dit-il simplement. Lorsque Neo Devimon s'est présenté à moi, je pensais que… J'étais mort. Il m'a proposé un pacte, une alliance.

- Laquelle ? demanda Daisuke qui avait lâché la main de son ami.

- Travailler pour lui en échange de ma survie. C'était inespéré pour moi, continua Mamoru qui maintenant était en train de pleurer. J'allais pouvoir accomplir tous mes rêves. J'allais vivre.

- Que t'a t-il demandé exactement ?

Mamoru reprit sa respiration, fit une pause et continua :

- Mon rôle était de détruire les Gardiens du Prince de l'Espoir. Timothy et Hannah allait s'occuper des Gardiens de la Princesse. Celui que craignait le plus Neo Devimon était le Gardien du Feu, autrement dit toi…

Daisuke se leva, prit sa tête dans ses mains et donna un coup de pied à l'arbre face à lui. Il était énervé, d'avoir était trahit, d'avoir était dupé par celui qu'il croyait son ami.

- Alors tout ça c'était faux ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, tu t'es rapproché de moi dans le but de me tuer ? Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule ? s'emporta Daisuke.

Joe posa sa main sur l'épaule de Daisuke pour le calmer.

- Au début, je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'engageais. Mais, bien vite, j'ai comprit que ma mission serait un echec, parce qu'il s'est produit quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû.

Daisuke l'écouta attentivement.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, lui dit-il sincèrement. Et dès lors, je n'ai fait que te protéger au lieu de te tuer… Quand nous avons étaient attaqué en Afrique du Sud, j'aurais dû te tuer… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait…

- Alors Neo Devimon a décidé de se venger ? demanda Joe qui comprenait toute l'histoire.

- J'ai rompu notre pacte. Ce qui veut dire qu'en me libérant de mes engagements envers lui, ma maladie est revenue au stade ou elle en était lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

Daisuke comprenait alors que même en tant que soldat du mal, le bien était toujours dans le cœur de Mamoru et que jamais il ne lui a mentit, au contraire, il préférait sacrifier sa vie plutôt que d'obéir à Neo Devimon. Daisuke reprit la main de son meilleur ami, essayant de contrôler à son tour ses émotions :

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir comprit ça plus tôt… Mais Joe, tu peux le sauver ?

- Malheureusement, si c'est une leucémie qui le rattrape, je ne serais pas en mesure de faire quelque chose…

- Vous, vous pouvez nous laisser ? demanda Mamoru à Joe et aux Digimons.

Les trois amis se levèrent et s'éloignèrent un peu, laissant Daisuke avec Mamoru, toujours allongé dans l'herbe.

- T'en fais pas, on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là et… On ira disputer cette coupe du monde qu'on va remporter !

Mamoru sourit à son ami. Daisuke essayait constamment d'être optimiste, et c'est un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait fortement chez lui.

- Tu la remporteras, j'en suis sûr. Tu sais, je ne regrette pas avoir conclut ce pacte. Ca m'a permis de te rencontrer et… De connaître l'amour.

Daisuke serrait plus fort encore la main de son ami.

- Dis pas ce genre de trucs. Tu vas pas mourir, tu peux pas. D'accord ?

- Arrête… Tu as vu dans quel état je suis ? Maintenant, la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est vous donner toutes les informations que j'ai sur l'armée des ténèbres. Peut-être que vous en viendrait à bout…

- Mais… Si tu meurs, reprit Daisuke qui laissait ses larmes couleur toutes seules, qu'est-ce que je vais faire… J'ai besoin de toi…

Mamoru posa sa main sur la joue de Daisuke. Même si son amour charnel n'avait jamais était partagé, le grand brun savait que son jeune ami l'aimait d'une manière qui lui était propre, et qui était tout aussi puissante.

* * *

_**Mars 2010 – Odaiba au Japon**_

La Princesse de Lumière et le Prince de l'Espoir étaient main dans la main, en train de regarder leurs Digimons face à Natsuko.

- Arrêtez !

Les deux êtres de lumières s'approchèrent de Natsuko et déposèrent leurs mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ils firent traverser une intense lumière qui déclencha un cri de douleur chez Natsuko. Le mal qui était enfermé en elle s'évapora et se dissout dans l'atmosphère. Angewomon empêcha la journaliste de tomber au sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux, libérée de son emprise maléfique et regarda son fils et la jeune fille face à elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous vous raconterons, promit Holy Angemon à la mère de son ami.

Toujours main dans la main, Le Prince et la Princesse sortirent du sous sol suivit par Angewomon, Holy Angemon et Natsuko dans les bras de ce dernier. Ils regagnèrent la surface, et la Princesse annonça :

- L'armée des Tenèbres arrive.

Au loin, les cinq personnes pouvaient apercevoir une nuée noire arriver. Une armée de centaines d'Evilmon arrivait, diriger par les troupes de Neo Devimon. La ville allait être assiégée sous peu.


End file.
